Pertemuan
by Code Name XD-26 Lidya
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang sederhana memang, namun apa jadinya jika itu awal bagi mereka berenam dalam menempuh petualangan di depan mereka? / NaruHina X MinaKushi X ShikaIno / Maaf jika summary bad (. ."). Rate M buat jaga-jaga. Minat review minna-san ( o )/ Ch. 8 UP
1. The Story Begin

_Kita tidak akan pernah tahu_

_Bagaimana sebuah pertemuan sederhana_

_Bisa menjadi titik awal dimana..._

_Benang takdir mulai terhubung  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dragon Nest X Naruto**

**Chara milik om Masashi & Latar setting cerita milik Square Enix**

**Tentu saja, jalan cerita sebagian adalah hasil dari otak saia yang agak stress (?)**

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi - Kota Konoha Haven**

Terdapat sebuah rumah kecil di dekat Blacksmith (Cafe Teuchi), dan sebuah keluarga kecil tinggal di situ. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk-duduk sambil menikmati suasana sekitar.

"Ibu \(^o^)/ aku mau bertanya sesuatu~!" Celoteh anak itu tiba-tiba dengan memasang tampang imutnya.

"Hm? mau tanya apa ini?" Tanya ibunya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aoi mau tanya ... bagaimana ibu bisa sampai menikah sama ayah?"

Aoi Uzumaki - adalah nama lengkap dari anak berambut biru gelap dan mata sewarna batu saphire itu. Semua orang langsung tahu anak siapa tersebut hanya dengan mendengar nama marganya.

Hinata mengangkat anak pertamanya itu kepangkuannya. Dia mengelus-elus kepalanya penuh sayang.

"Wah...(^^) kamu mau tau yah... apa perlu ibu ceritakan nih?"

"Boleh kok!" kata Aoi antusias.

"Baiklah~ Ibu akan mulai saat ibu pertama kali bertemu sama ayah mu"

.

.

_(20 Tahun yang lalu)_

_._

_._

**[Konoha Haven, Kota ini sedang dalam masalah SEA DRAGON SERPENTRA, Hokage Sarutobi dan Jendral Douglas memutuskan membentuk sebuah Tim untuk membasminya]**

"(Mengeluh) Heh~ (-_-") kenapa aku juga harus ikut misi ini Minato?" keluh seorang pemuda bermata biru saphire.

"Hanya kita yang di percaya oleh Tuan Sarutobi untuk misi ini, kau harusnya bangga menjadi orang yang di percaya olehnya, Naruto" tegur Minato disampingnya yang terlihat hampir sama persis dengan orang yang dipanggil "Naruto" itu, hanya gaya rambut mereka saja yang membedakan.

"Para tentara di sini takut untuk melawan Serpentra, mungkin mereka sudah punya pengalaman buruk soal makhluk itu" gumam Naruto.

"Ya mungkin juga begitu, hampir setengah penduduk di kota ini kehilangan beberapa keluarganya dan Juga-"

**BRUK!**

"Uwa~~~~!"

"Ah ... Maaf-maaf! kau tidak apa apa?" Gadis yang menabrak Minato hanya menatapnya.

"Tidak... ini salah ku tidak memper..." Minato terdiam melihat gadis di depannya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAU!?" teriak mereka berdua bebarengan.

"Nona Cantik!?"

"Tuan Baik Hati!?"

"Ha (._.) ?" Naruto cengo melihat sikap mereka berdua.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

_(Sunagakure Ridge, Force User mencari sebuah grup)_

"Permisi, Apakah grup kamu membutuhkan Member Lagi?" tanya gadis itu terhadap perempuan berkacamata di depannya.

"Maaf Saudari ku, Ini Misi Tingkat A, Saya tidak bisa membawa member yang amatiran"

"Kakak ... saya bisa gabung grup nya?" tanya gadis itu lagi pada seseorang yang lewat di depannya.

"Ara~ Ara~ , Maaf saudari ku, grup memberku sudah Penuh"

" (-_-") Harus cari grup dimana lagi nih ... ?" batin gadis itu.

Dan terlihat seseorang pun mendatanginya.

"Maaf... Permisi Nona, Apakah kamu tau Gereja tempat Cleric Thomas berada?"

_Cih...Bangsa Cleric, _Batin gadis itu. "Emang kenapa kamu mencari dia?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengantar pesan ke Beliau" jelas pemuda itu.

"Kamu cari saja sendiri ... Hmph!" kata gadis itu sedikit ketus.

"Apakah begini cara wanita menjawab pertanyaan dari Laki-laki?" alis pemuda itu sedikit terangkat mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku tidak peduli...!"

"(^^) saya sudah memperhatikan nona dari tadi ..." gumam pemuda itu.

"Maksud mu ?"

"Nona mencari grup kan? bagaimana kalau saya bantu?"

"Maaf ya Tuan yang BAIK HATI" kata gadis itu dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Saya tidak mau menerima bantuan dari bangsa Cleric!"

"Memang masih ada grup di sini yang mau menerima nona?" kata-kata pemuda tadi terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Itu ... !?" gadis itu terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah! Karena Terpaksa! Kau aku izinkan untuk membantu ku"

"Sebagai gantinya, nona harus memberi tau saya dimana Gereja Tempat Cleric Thomas"

"Masa cuma kamu yang Untung!? Semua hasil Hunting nanti menjadi milik Ku!"

"Oke kita Sepakat (^_^)"

.

_(Frost Wind Valley)_

_._

"Oke! Ini yang terakhir" kata pemuda itu.

"Hah~! Melelah kan (-_-") " gumam gadis itu

"Ayo kita pulang Nona (^^)"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah. "Tidak perlu memberi tau ku!"

Ketika baru melangkah, tiba-tiba pemuda itu menarik tangannya ke semak-semak.

"Nona! Kesini!"

"Hey! Jangan menyentuh Ku!"

"Ssssst!"

"Ada apa!?"

Pemuda itu memberi isyarat untuk melihat kearah yang dia tunjuk.

"Hey! Percepat jalan kalian!"

"Lizardman?" gumam gadis itu melihat kearah yang di tunjuk. "Seharusnya mereka ada di wilayah Konoha Haven!"

"Karena itulah aku ke Suna, untuk meminta tolong sama Cleric Thomas agar membentuk pasukan pertahanan di Sana"

"Dia sengaja menunda MISI nya untuk membantu ku?" batin gadis itu.

"Nona ... kau bisa ke Suna dan laporkan ini ke Thomas?" kata pemuda itu.

"A-Apa!? Jadi kau gimana?"

"Aku akan menahan mereka semampuku, saat ku PROVOKE mereka, kau lari lah ke Suna dan laporkan ini ke Thomas"

"A...a...a... Baiklah!" gadis itu mengangguk.

"(PROVOKE), Cepat Pergi!"

"Baik!" dia pun segera berlari menjauh.

"Sekitar 300 ekor ... (^_^") lumayan untuk pemanasan!" pemuda itu mengeluarkan Flail dan Shieldnya.

"Aku harus bergegas! Tapi Cleric itu... dia sendirian menghadapi mereka..." gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasi nya!"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengerem larinya, kemudian berbalik arah. "Aku benar-benar BODOH!"

Sementara itu...

"145 ekor (-_-") hah~ hah~ Aku tidak mau mati Konyol di sini" bisik pemuda itu kelelahan.

"Summon Comet!" Sebuah batu besar muncul menghimpit beberapa Lizardman dari portal yang tercipta diatas. Terlihat gadis itu sudah di dekat pemuda tadi menggunakan teleport.

"Hey!? Kenapa kau kembali? Mana bantuan nya? Kau sudah Gila yah!?" bentak pemuda itu.

"Berisik! Kau pikir aku tipe wanita yang duduk santai ketika Grup member nya hampir TERBUNUH ? ... KAU SALAH!" kata gadis itu.

"Heh! DENGAR YAH! Kau adalah wanita yang paling menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang pernah ku temui!"

"Maaf ... (T_T") aku benar-benar minta maaf, seharusnya aku dari tadi menghargai bantuan mu, kau rela menunda misi mu hanya untuk menolong orang yang tidak kau kenal" kata gadis itu terlihat menyesal.

"Hah~! (-_-") " Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah... jika niat mu mau membantuku aku hargai itu"

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanya gadis itu sambil melihat kearah Lizardman yang tersisa.

"Saat aku mem-Provoke mereka ... kau lakukan TIME STOP , dan sisanya biar ku urus" jelas pemuda itu.

"Kau yakin bisa mengatasi nya sendiri?"

"Siapa bilang aku sendiri? Aku sekarang sedang bersama nona cantik dan keras kepala yang ingin membantu ku (^_^") "

Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah. "【o´ﾟ□ﾟ`o】 jangan menghina ku!"

"Oke ayo kita selesaikan sekarang"

.

(Beberapa saat kemudian, Gereja)

.

"Tidak perlu membawa ku sampai seperti ini (-_-")" kata pemuda itu risih.

"Diam! Kau terluka, aku tidak tega melihat jalan mu seperti orang pincang" kata gadis itu sambil memapah pemuda tersebut.

"Huft... (-_-") oke deh~"

Seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam gereja. "Saudara Crusader! kau terluka?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan di dalam Thomas (^^)" kata pemuda itu ketika melihat orang yang keluar dari gereja.

"Baiklah ... ! Terima kasih Nona telah membawanya sampai ke sini" kata Thomas.

"Ah? iya ... sama-sama"

"Silakan lewat sini Saudara Crusader" kata Thomas.

"Yo ! nona cantik ... !" kata Crusader itu.

"A...apa?" gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"TERIMA KASIH ^_^" ucapnya sambil memasuki Gereja.

"Tu .. tunggu!" kata gadis itu. _Aku bahkan belum tau siapa namanya._

Sementara di dalam...

"Aku belum sempat Tau namanya ..." gumam Crusader itu pelan.

.

.

_(End Flashback_

_Di perjalanan menuju "Hemalte Port")_

_._

_._

"Oke oke, aku luruskan ... kalian pernah bertemu di Suna?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya (^_^") dia adalah cleric pertama yang membantu ku Hunting" jawab gadis itu.

"Wah wah wah..." melihat kearah Minato. "Dari sifat mu yang gak peduli, kau rupanya tipe orang yang baik hati"

"(-_-") aku anggap itu sebagai penghinaan" gumam Minato.

"Hei Tuan Baik hati, Saat di Suna aku melupakan sesuatu"

"Melupakan sesuatu?" Minato menoleh.

"Aku belum mengetahui nama mu (^^)"

"Nama ku? Hm ... teman-teman ku selalu memanggilku Minato"

"Minato ... ? hm ... nama yang bagus dan juga Imut" kata gadis itu sambil mendekat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan dekat-dekat, Kau membuat ku Merinding!" kata Minato sembari menghindar, lalu menjauhi gadis tersebut.

"Loh kok ?" gadis itu memandang heran.

"Minato itu, dia sedikit Takut dengan Wanita, Mungkin ~ (^_^") " kata Naruto enteng.

"Takut?"

"Naruto!"

"Hehehehe ... maaf-maaf" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Owh iya ... siapa nama mu Nona Sorceress?"

"Saudari-Saudari ku selalu memanggilku Kushina (^^) dan nama mu siapa Tuan Warrior?" tanya Kushina.

"Panggil saja Aku Naruto! Kushina, kau memang nya mau kemana?"

"Memenuhi panggilan Jendral Douglas"

"Wah?" Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Jangan-jangan kau ikut tim penaklukan Serpentra?"

"Loh ? Kalian juga ? Ara~ Ara~ sepertinya ini sudah di takdirkan deh (^^)" kata Kushina sembari tersenyum, lalu ia menatap Minato.

_Aku harap, aku bisa fokus dimisi nanti._

**(Hemalte Port)**

"Apakah Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya seorang Guardian di sana.

"Sepertinya sudah semua ketua ..." jawab sang Barbarian.

Guardian mengangguk. "Baiklah... 5 menit lagi kita akan berangkat! Persiapkan semua peralatan kalian"

"Hm ... Apocalypse Sword atau Totem Sword (-_-) hmm ..." gumam Naruto berbicara sendiri.

Terlihat seseorang mendekati Naruto.

"A-aah... Permisi ... Di sini tim penaklukan Serpentra?"

_Woah~ Bangsa Elf, Cantik juga ._.*_. Batin Naruto melihat gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya. "Aaa... Iya (^^) di sini tempat nya"

"Syukurlah (-o-") aku kira sudah terlambat" kata gadis itu sembari menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya cepat, 5 menit lagi kita akan berangkat, persiapkan semua peralatan mu" kata Naruto.

"Peralatan ?" gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Iya peralatan..." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku lupa membawa Short Bow ku !" Erang gadis itu frustasi.

"APA ? Tidak bawa ? jadi kau kesini bawa apa ?" kata Naruto yang masih agak kaget dengan teriakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Quiver (anak panah) (T_T")" cicit gadis itu.

"KONOHA AKAN DI SERANG OLEH SERPENTRA, KITA GAGAL MENJALANKAN MISI HANYA KARENA KAU LUPA MEMBAWA SHORT BOW MU !?" Bentak Naruto.

"Diam ! setiap orang Bisa jadi PELUPA kan !?" kata gadis itu.

"Kau yang terparah !"

Gadis itu tidak mendengarkan dan hanya mondar-mandir sambil berbicara sendiri. "Duh... Sekarang aku harus Gimana (T.T)"

"Ini !" Tiba-tiba Naruto memberikan Ancient Totem Short Bow padanya.

"Aaaah ... ? Ini kan ..."

"Aku berikan untuk mu, sengaja aku buat Short bow untuk kegiatan berburu burung, tapi sekarang kau lebih membutuhkannya" kata Naruto.

"te ... TERIMA KASIH, tapi buat apa warrior memakai Short bow (-_-") " kata gadis itu heran.

"Haaaaah~! sudah lah jangan di pikirkan, selesai misi kau harus mengembalikannya pada ku!" kata Naruto sembari mengibaskan tangan.

MinaKushi pun datang.

"Naruto... Misi akan Di mulai, ayo~" ajak Minato.

"Ara ~ sepertinya kalian sedang mengobrol asik nih (^^)" kata Kushina sembari melihat kearah Elf disamping Naruto.

"Aaaaah...mohon bantuan nya, aku ikut dalam tim ini" kata gadis itu sembari menunduk rendah.

"Bangsa Elf ? Jarang sekali aku melihat nya di konoha haven" kata Minato.

"Nama ku Hinata, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, salam kenal. Namaku Minato, dan Nona di sebelah ku ini ... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! jangan Dekat-Dekat !"

"Nama ku Kushina (^^) dan Tuan warrior yang di sana itu namanya Naruto" jelas Kushina.

_Naruto..._

"Baiklah ... ayo kita berangkat!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Ketua menyuruh ku mengambil bagian menjadi ELEMENTAL LORD" jelas Kushina.

"Ketua menyuruh ku di bagian Penyembuhan (Priest)" sambung Minato.

"Hinata ... Ayo~" ajak Naruto.

"A-ah Iya, iya!" balas Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haloh, bertemu lagi dengan saia Lidya.

Silahkan tinggalkan review minna \(^o^)/ dan saia masih anggota baru di fandom ini, salam kenal (o)/


	2. Go To Sea Dragon Nest part 1

**Dragon Nest X Naruto**

**Chara milik om Masashi & Latar setting cerita milik Square Enix**

**Tentu saja, jalan cerita sebagian adalah hasil dari otak saia yang agak stress (?)**

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Selama perjalanan mereka ke Sea Dragon Nest]**

"Kushina...(-_-") " gumam Minato.

"Hm? Ada apa Minato? (^^)" Kushina meliriknya sambil tersenyum.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG UNTUK JAGA JARAK DENGANKU! KAU MEMBUAT KU MERINDING !" kata Minato sembari menjauh sejauh 3 m (?) dari gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Hah ... Minato (._.) kau susah sekali untuk di dekati" kata Kushina yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab yah (^^) aku jadi iri" kata Hinata polos.

"Hey hey hey! Aku ini cleric ... aku juga harus menjaga jarak ku dengan wanita!" jelas Minato.

"(-_-") aduh...Minato, kau adalah orang yang paling tidak bersyukur" kata Naruto yang sedikit heran.

"Naruto benar, kau ini orang nya tidak bersyukur, seharusnya kau senang di dekati oleh..." ucapan Kushina menggantung dan dia mendekat ke arah Minato.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT !" Minato kabur meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Minato~!" panggil Kushina.

"Kushina, sudah-sudah, tolong tahan dulu keinginan mu mendekati Minato" kata Naruto. _Aku aja iri liat keakraban mereka -_-_, batin Naruto #sabar nak xD.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan ke dia, betapa BERTERIMA KASIH nya aku waktu dia membantu ku (T_T")" kata Kushina.

"Ya sudahlah, tapi kau juga harus tau, dia itu Cleric... dia masih memegang teguh Agamanya" jelas Naruto.

" (-_-") "

"Kushina pernah di bantu oleh Minato?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah .. iya ... dia itu baik banget loh" jawab Kushina lalu ia menceritakan Kisah saat dia bertemu dengan Minato di Suna.

**(Sementara itu di Dek Kapal)**

"Tuhan ... maafkan aku (-_-") aku hampir tergoda oleh nya" gumam Minato yang menghela nafas.

"Hey" Naruto datang kemudian menepuk bahu sobatnya itu. "Gimana perasaan mu ?"

"Berantakan ... aku tidak tau akan bertemu dengan dia lagi di sini" kata Minato.

"Hahaha ... mungkin sudah takdir, tuhan sengaja mempertemukan kalian berdua ?" Naruto mencoba menerka.

Tiba-tiba Minato tersenyum tipis. "Dia itu memang cantik dan juga manis, aku malah menyukai sifat dia yang sekarang"

"Ahem ~!" Naruto berdeham. "Diam-diam kau ternyata ..."

"Jika kau mengatakan hal ini sama dia..." Minato menarik baju Naruto. "Akan Ku Jatuhkan Goddes relic di kepala mu"

"Wo wo wo ... sabar kawan ku (._.") " Naruto terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ah ... Permisi" suara Hinata terdengar dari muka pintu. "Naruto .. kau ada waktu sebentar ?"

"Ahem ! ... baik lah aku akan meninggalkan Kalian berdua (^^)" kata Minato yang berjalan keluar, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Emmm, N-Naruto..." kata Hinata agak gugup. "Terima kasih"

"Terima kasih untuk apa ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Untuk Short Bow nya" jawab Hinata. "Aku sempat kawatir bagaimana misiku"

"Kau suka Shot Bow nya ?"

"Ha !? suka ? ... itu sih ... (*._.*)" Hinata agak kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, SIMPANLAH !" potong Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya yang khas.

"Eh !? tunggu-tunggu, aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja barang dari orang yang belum ku kenal !" kata Hinata yang merasa tidak enak.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan, "Tolong di jaga dan rawat baik-baik Short Bow itu ya"

"DENGARKAN AKU !"

"?"

"I-ini baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu manusia sebaik kamu" kata Hinata agak gagap sambil mengecilkan intonasi suaranya.

"Dan aku baru pertama kali bertemu Elf yang Pelupa dan ceroboh seperti mu (^^)" kata Naruto asal ceplos.

Wajah Hinata memerah, kemudian dia memukul tangan Naruto. "Pelupa ? Ceroboh ? KAU MENGEJEK KU!?"

"Ahahahahahahaha ... maaf-maaf elf seperti mu cuma ada 1 dari sejuta" kata Naruto disela tawanya.

"Hentikan !" ucap Hinata sedikit kesal.

Lalu suara peluit terdengar diseluruh geladak menandakan mereka telah sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

.

.

**(Sea Dragon Nest Stage 1)**

**.**

**.**

"Baik lah kita akan membentuk 2 TIM beranggota 4 orang silakan pilih tim kalian" kata Guardian memberikan intruksi.

"Tentu Saja aku dengan Minato (^o^)" kata Kushina sambil merangkul Minato di sampingnya.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee! Jangan pegang-pegang !" teriak Minato refleks mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Kushina.

"Oke dengan adanya Kushina sudah 3 orang, tinggal 1 lagi" kata Naruto.

"Ah... Permisi (^^!)"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Hinata yang baru datang.

"Biar Ku tebak...kau belum menemukan TIM mu (._.")?" tanya Naruto.

"A-Ano... (_ _") itu sih ..."

"Nah kebetulan kami kekurangan 1 orang, silakan bergabung !" ajak Naruto.

"Benarkah ? Terima Kasih banyak \(^o^)/" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

TIM 1 : Guardian, Barbarian, Saint, Sniper

TIM 2 : Naruto (Gladiator), Hinata (Wind Walker), Minato (Saint), Kushina (Pyromancer)

"Oke begini Formasi kita. Naruto, Kushina dan Hinata sebagai Penyerang utama (DPS) dan aku sebagai Support sekaligus Medis nya" jelas Minato.

"Tapi Medis harus di lindungi kan ? Aku saja Minato (^^)" Kushina mengajukan diri.

Minato mengangguk. "Baru saja aku mau bilang itu, Kushina harus melindungi ku karena dia penyerang jarak jauh"

"Kalau begitu ... aku dan Hinata di garis depan" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata kemudian tersenyum. "Mohon bantuan nya yah Hinata-chan (^^)"

"E-Eh?" Hinata agak blushing. "BAIKLAH ! (*._.*)"

"Minato... Sebaiknya tetap di dekatku... supaya tidak Lecet (^^)" jelas Kushina sambil menebar senyum (?) pada Minato.

"Hei...kita sedang dalam misi, Kushina... TOLONG SERIUS" kata Minato sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"~_~"

"Ada 7 Stage yang harus kita lewati jadi aku mohon Kerja sama dari kalian semua" kata Minato sambil memandang mereka serius.

"Siap !" kata Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah !" timpal Hinata.

"Siap~" balas Kushina.

Semangat Naruto terlihat berkobar-kobar, "YOSH! Ayo kita Beraksi !"

Sniper yang sedang berada diatas pohon untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dengan Eagle Eye-nya langsung meloncat turun dan bergegas menuju Guardian.

"Lapor! Musuh terlihat! Mereka akan memulai serangan!"

.

.

**(Stage 1 CANNON ISLET)**

**.**

**.**

"Cih jangan biarkan mereka mencuri start kita!" kata Guardian.

"Hinata! Kushina! Kalian ambil cannon, biar kami yang maju!" perintah Minato yang segera menyiapkan Wand dan Shieldnya.

"Baiklah!" balas Hinata dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Frenziend Charge!" Naruto segera menggunakan Skill yang menyapu habis monster yang berada dijalurnya.

"Summon! Lightning Relic!" kata Minato.

"Provoke! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka!" kata Guardian yang ikut maju ke garis depan.

"Kecepatan angin normal, Jarak Musuh 35 m, Siege Stance diaktifkan" gumam Sniper yang bersiap menarik busur Long Bow-nya.

"Heaaaaaa! Bone Crash!" Barbarian melompat dan mengayunkan Axenya menghantam para gerombolan monster.

**_Wave 1-4 sudah mereka selesaikan, Tapi..._**

"Sial ! mereka terlalu banyak !" keluh Naruto.

"Armor mereka begitu keras, dan Cannon nya begitu kuat" gumam Minato.

"Minato ! Awas !" teriak Naruto.

"Cih !" Minato segera menghindar dari serangan Wild Boar.

"Fire Ball !" bola api langsung menghantam Wild Boar tersebut.

"Arrrrrgh~~~~!" erang monster itu kesakitan.

"Kushina...?!" kata Minato sambil menengok kearah Kushina yang bersiap dengan spellbook-nya.

"Kalian ini ... jangan coba-coba menyentuh Minato ku !" kata Kushina sambil membuka bukunya dengan cepat, mencari sebuah mantra untuk mengaktifkan skillnya.

"(-_-") Ha ?" gumam Naruto.

" (._.") " Minato terlihat sweatdrop.

"Ah ini dia! VOLCANIC VORTEX! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha !" Kushina tertawa sembari mengeluarkan tornado api yang mengelilingi monster itu.

"! #$%^&*&^%$# ! !" Wild Boar meraung-raung dengan bahasa yang tidak kita mengerti saudara-saudara -a

"Ara~ Ara~ dia masih bergerak (^^) INFRENO !" Kushina mengeluarkan skill yang membuat musuh yang terkena apinya meledak.

"&^%$# ! #$%^^& !" (mulai SEKARAT)

"Ara~ Ara~ masih bergerak lagi (^^) ROLLING LAVA !" bola berselimut api muncul dan menggiling sang monster, na'as memang.

"..." (Sudah Menjadi Debu).

"Aduh ~ sepertinya aku berlebihan ^_^ " ucap Kushina yang masih tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kau tau Minato" Naruto mulai berbicara. "... Sebaiknya aku beri kau saran"

"Apaan ?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebaiknya kita harus baik-baik dengan Kushina, kalau tidak bisa-bisa kita berakhir seperti WILD BOARD itu (-_-") " ucap Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Dia cantik dan manis, tapi kalau sedang bertarung, dia SADIS bener (-_-)" gumam Minato.

"Baiklah! Semua nya naik ke kapal, kita ke stage selanjutnya!" teriak Guardian menyadarkan teman-temannya.

.

.

**(Stage 2 POISON ISLET)**

**.**

**.**

"Hm ... Lubang Apa itu ?" kata Hinata yang melihat sekeliling.

"Coba aku cek dulu... mungkin sumur tua" Naruto mendekati lubang tersebut. "Hm ... Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh"

"Aneh ?" tanya Hinata.

"Minato (-_-") kau kan sepertinya pernah membaca Buku di Suna tentang tempat ini" gumam Kushina.

Minato tersadar. "POISON ISLET! Naruto ! menjauh dari sana !"

"Ha ? Menjauh ?"

Tiba-tiba Lubang itupun menarik seluruh member grup.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" teriak TIM 1.

"Semuanya ! Berpegangan pada sesuatu!" teriak Guardian.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tidak!" Naruto mulai terperosok masuk kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Naruto! Mengaktifkan SPIRIT BOOST!" kata Hinata refleks ketika melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Minato yang juga mau bernasib sama dengan Naruto tiba-tiba saja memegang bokong Kushina.

"Ahhh !" Kushina kaget. "Minato! Jangan pegang yang itu !"

"Maaf maaf, aku sudah tidak tau harus berpegangan pada apa lagi!" jelas Minato tanpa pikir panjang.

"Setidaknya kamu memegang nya sedikit ke atas" gumam Kushina.

"(*o~o*) JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Minato.

"Naruto! Bertahan lah ... !" kata Hinata yang masih berusaha untuk naik ke atas.

"Liat situasi ku disini ! Aku sedang menahan bau yang tidak enak !" jelas Naruto dari bawah.

Dan lubang itu pun berhenti menarik semua Grup.

"Hah~ hah~ nyaris saja (-_-)" gumam Hinata. "Naruto kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Uhuk! uhuk! yeah~! TERIMA KASIH Hinata (^^) kau menyelamatkan hidup ku" kata Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"U-Um... (*._.*) iya sama-sama"

Tiba-tiba sekelompok Ghoul pun menyergap mereka.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Hinata yang tertangkap.

"Hei lepaskan dia! Eclipse !" kata Naruto sambil memutar pedangnya 360 derajat.

"Ara~ ara~ sungguh monster yang bau dan menjijikan. FIRE WALL!" terlihat Kushina memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah dan membuat perisai api disekelilingnya.

"ADA 4 OGRE mendekat !" teriak Sniper tiba-tiba.

"Tim 2 bersihkan 2 ogre di sisi kanan! Timku akan bersihkan di bagian kiri !" perintah Guardian.

"BAIKLAH !"

"Hea! Frenzied Charge !" Naruto mendekati salah satu Ogre.

"Naruto! Tunggu jangan menyerang langsung !" kata Hinata.

Dan Ogre itu pun langsung mengamuk, memukul benda-benda disekitarnya dan termasuk juga grup di dekatnya dengan palu besarnya."

"Uargh!" Naruto terkena pukulan Ogre.

"Kyaaa!" rintih Kushina yang juga telat untuk menghindar.

"Kushina! Sial, aku tidak akan sempat mengejar mereka" Minato segera mendekat ke arah Kushina dan Naruto.

"Uuuh... Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku ingin mati di samping orang yang ku cintai" gumam Kushina.

"Permintaan macam apa itu (-_-")" kata Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"Hentikan !" Hinata segera melompat. "NATURE RAGE !"

"Arrrrrrghh!" Ogre yang hendak menyerang lagi itu pun mati.

"Summon ! Healing Relic!" kata Minato setelah sudah sampai.

"Tadi hampir saja (-_-) terima kasih Minato" kata Naruto.

"Minato! Aku takut sekali tadi" kata Kushina sambil mendekati Minato.

"Hei hei hei ! jangan mendekat, kalau kalian ingin berterima kasih, tuh ke Hinata saja, dia yang menyelamatkan nyawa kalian" jelas Minato.

"Ah? owh iya, Terima kasih Hinata" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Terima kasih yah Hinata ^^" sambung Kushina.

"Baiklah, portal menuju stage berikutnya terbuka, sebaiknya kita bersiap" kata Guardian sambil menunjuk cahaya menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Go To SDN part 2 : a Promise

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dragon Nest X Naruto**

**Chara milik om Masashi & Latar setting cerita milik Square Enix**

**Tentu saja, jalan cerita sebagian adalah hasil dari otak saia yang agak stress (?)**

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Stage 3 LAVA GOLEM)**

**.**

**.**

"Oh tidak ... dia berelemen api" gumam Kushina.

"Memang kenapa Kushina ?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata sayang~ Api tidak bisa Melawan Api ^^" jawab Kushina.

"Oh (._.") maaf ... aku tidak tau" kata Hinata.

"(Provoke) Aku sudah mengalihkan perhatian nya, Serang dia !" perintah Guardian.

"Summon ! Cure relic + Lightning Relic !" kata Minato dan Saint bersamaan.

"Guide Missile!" Sniper menembakkan beberapa anak panah yang berpencar ke segala arah, namun tetap terarah ke monster Golem tersebut.

"Bone crash !" kata Barbarian.

"Hea ! Hacking Stance!" Naruto juga ikut maju.

"Cyclone Kick !" Hinata dengan luwes berputar diudara, menggunakan serangan kakinya.

Setelah diserang bertubi-tubi, tanah tiba-tiba mulai bergetar.

"Lava akan naik !" Teriak Minato. "Semua nya naik ke Plate (Tiang) ! Masing-masing 1 orang 1 plate"

"(Naik) Waw ... (-_-) Aku harus mengganti sepatu baru" gumam Kushina.

"(Naik) Sip selamat" kata Minato.

Guardian, Saint, Barbarian, dan Sniper juga sudah naik ke Plate masing-masing, namun terlihat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan.

"(Terjatuh) Ah !"

"Hinata!" Naruto berbalik arah dari Platenya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan ! Jangan pedulikan aku !" kata Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh" Naruto mengangkat Hinata.

"Naruto! Kau nanti tidak akan sempat naik ke plate"

"Diam, aku tidak peduli ! YANG PENTING SEMUA MEMBER GRUP KU SELAMAT, DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SATU PUN TERBUNUH !" kata Naruto sambil melempar Hinata hingga naik ke atas.

"Naruto cepat !" kata Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto berlari ke arah Plate.

"(3...) Haaaaaaaaaa ! (2...) (Naruto melompat) (1...) Hiya !"

"Naruto!" teriak Minato.

"(Naik) Aw aw aw ! kaki ku panas ! (^^)v hehehe aku NAIK" kata Naruto santai dan jarinya membentuk huruf V sambil nyengir.

"Anak itu ^^ selalu memberikan kejutan yang hebat" gumam Kushina.

"Baiklah, saat lava nya sudah turun, lakukan serangan akhir !" kata Guardian.

"Siap !"

**_(Stage 3 pun terselesaikan)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**(Stage 4 MUTANT CERBERUS)**

**.**

**.**

"Saint ! Lindungi aku!" kata Guardian melirik Saint.

"Baik ketua !"

"Tim 2 bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan !" tambah Guardian.

"Siap !"

Mereka pun berpencar sesuai timnya masing-masing.

"Sial ! dia terlalu lincah !" kata Naruto.

"Ini Naruto! (Mengaktifkan Spirit Boost)" Hinata mendekat dan memberikan buff padanya.

Sementara Cerberus sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Kushina.

"Hah ~ hah~ dia lincah,,, aku tidak bisa menyerang nya langsung" batin Kushina.

Tanpa dia sadari Cerberus dibelakangnya akan mengayunkan cakarnya pada Kushina.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

"Block! (tertangkis)"

Kushina sedikit kaget, "M-Minato..."

"Jadi ingat masa lalu ... tapi sepertinya situasi nya berubah, aku yang menyelamatkan mu ^^" kata Minato yang masih menahan serangan Cerberus dengan perisainya.

"(^^) Dasar TUAN BAIK HATI!" Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kushina! Minato!" kata Naruto melihat mereka berdua. "Frenzied Charge! Hea !"

"Rising Storm !" Hinata juga mengeluarkan skillnya.

**_(Stage 4 Terselesaikan)_**

"Ternyata dia masih memperdulikan ku..." Batin Kushina.

"(-_-") wah ... baru menahan 1 serangan shield ku sudah mau rusak begini" gumam Minato melihat perisainya meretak.

"Hey Minato" kata Kushina sambil memegang tangannya. "TERIMA KASIH yah ^^"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG kau membuat ku MERINDING !" kata Minato sedikit kaget lalu refleks menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang ? di POISON ISLAND kau malah memegang bokongku, dan aku tidak marah" kata Kushina sambil menghernyitkan keningnya.

"Itu urusan nya lain lagi ! Kalau aku tidak memegang bokong mu, aku sudah masuk ke dalam lubang itu" Minato membuang muka.

"Minato...~~~ kau NAKAL !" kata Kushina sebal kemudian ia juga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Naruto ..." panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto.

"Mereka kenapa yah ?" tanya Hinata.

"(-_-") Jangan ganggu pasangan yang sedang Kasmaran" jawab Naruto.

"Ha ? (._.")"

.

.

**(Stage 5 LIZARD BROTHERS)**

**.**

**.**

"Summon ! Mirracle relic!" kata Minato.

"Kenapa ini, kita sudah membunuh nya berkali-kali" gumam Naruto heran.

"Salah satu dari mereka mati, malah bangkit lagi" timpal Hinata yang juga sama bingungnya.

"Ara~ aku tau alasan nya ..." Kushina mengingat sesuatu.

"Alasan ?" Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan Suna, mereka memakai sejenis segel" jelas Kushina.

"Segel ?" tanya Minato.

"Iya, ini termasuk jenis sihir kuno, jika salah satu saudara nya mati, dia akan di bangkitkan lagi" jelas Kushina.

"Terus ... bagaimana cara kita menghentikan segel nya ?" tanya Hinata.

"KITA HARUS MEMBUNUH MEREKA SECARA BERSAMAAN" jawab Kushina.

"Kalian dengar kata nona Kushina!? Bunuh mereka secara bersamaan!" perintah Guardian.

"Eh ? Sejak kapan dia mendengar percakapan ku -_-" batin Kushina.

"Aku akan membawa mereka ke tengah, baru itu lakukan ULTIMATE SKILL" jelas Guardian.

"SIAP !"

"(Mengaktifkan God Within & Provoke) SEKARANG !" teriak Guardian.

"Axe Tornado !" Barbarian menciptakan pusaran angin yang besar.

"Heavenly Judgement !" terlihat Saint dan Minato mengeluarkan listrik di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Arrow Barrange !" Sniper terdiam di satu posisi yang jauh, namun tiba-tiba serangan arrownya makin cepat dan bertubi-tubi.

"Volcanic Vortex ! Nature Rage !" Kushina dan Hinata mengeluarkan skill mereka bersamaan.

"GREAT WAVE !" Naruto menghentakkan pedangnya dan menyeretnya kedepan, menciptakan angin ombak sebanyak lima kali.

"HEAAAA!" dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya kemudian dari sabetan pedangnya muncul cahaya berbentuk bulan sabit membelah Lizard-lizard tersebut.

_**(Stage 5 COMPLETE)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(Stage 6 MOUNTAIN GOLEM)**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian nya! (mengaktifkan provoke)" kata Guardian.

"Semuanya ! naik ke bukit !" teriak Minato mengomando teman-temannya.

"Waw ... Gede banget !" gumam Naruto melihat Golem tersebut.

"Naruto Tolong FOKUS !" kata Hinata.

"Ah ? iya iya ... maaf (-_-")"

"SERANG !" teriak Guardian.

"Heeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Jangan terlalu pinggir!" kata Naruto yang memperingatkan teman-temannya. "...! Awas ! Stomp !"

Golem itu pun melompat ke salah satu anggota yang ada di bukit. Hinata yang terkena stomp terjatuh menuruni bukit.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh !"

"Hinata!" Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuruni Bukit.

"Naruto! jangan turun, bahaya !" teriak Minato dari atas.

"Sudah ku bilang ... AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MEMBER GRUPKU TERBUNUH"

"Tapi .."

Kushina tiba-tiba memegang pundak Minato. "Tolong kejar dia, dia itu teman mu yang berharga"

"Kushina ... " gumam Minato kemudian ia mengejar Naruto. "Heh, kalau kau sampai mati, aku tidak akan mendoakan Makammu !"

"Hey~ itu terlalu kejam (^^)" kata Naruto mendengar perkataannya.

"Sepertinya Golem itu sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan poison gas" kata Minato.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa menyelamatkan Hinata" jelas Naruto.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini (^^) dasar teman yang merepotkan"

Naruto tertawa. "Hehehehehe itu karena aku memiliki teman yang MEREPOTKAN juga"

Mereka pun segera mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya pergelangan kaki ku Patah" jawab Hinata yang sedikit meringis.

"Naruto! Minato!" Teriak Kushina dari bukit. "AWAS ! POISON GAS!"

"Holy Shield !" Minato segera mengaktifkan skillnya.

"Minato ! Gas nya terlalu tebal, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka" gumam Kushina.

**_Sementara di dalam gas..._**

"Uhuk! uhuk! uuuh! Apa ini, gasnya hanya sedikit sakit, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa gas ini menyembuhkan luka ku" gumam Naruto heran

"Ini Holy Shield, Serangan jenis apa pun, akan menyembuhkan sedikit luka mu" jelas Minato.

"Kau tidak memberi tau ku kalau kau mempunyai skill yang hebat ini" kata Naruto yang menaikkan alisnya.

"Gara-gara memakai skill ini, aku menghabisakan seluruh MP (cakra) ku" gumam Minato.

"Ah ? maaf aku merepotkan mu lagi"

"Merepotkan ku demi menyelamatkan orang yang baru kau kenal ?" Minato tersenyum. "Kau sama saja seperti aku dan Kushina waktu kami bertemu (^^)"

"Hehehehe (^^)"

"Bagaimana Hinata ?" tanya Minato.

"Dia pingsan, mungkin terlalu memaksakan diri" jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah (^^") kalau begitu ..." tiba-tiba Minato ambruk.

"Oi ! Minato ! (-_-") kau malah pingsan disaat begini" gumam Naruto.

Kabut pun menghilang, dan Golem sudah dikalahkan.

"Minato! Naruto! Hinata!" teriak Kushina memanggil mereka dengan cemas.

"Oi! Kushina ! sebelah sini!" teriak Naruto.

"Ah ! KETUA ! mereka di sana !" seru Kushina.

**_(1 jam kemudian)_**

Perlahan Minato membuka matanya. "Ah ... aku dimana ?"

"(^^) Di pangkuan ku ... !" jawab Kushina.

"Ha !? Apa !" Minato berusaha untuk bangun.

"Sudahlah!" Kushina meletakan kepala Minato di pangkuan nya lagi. "Kau sedang dalam pemulihan dan jangan berontak !"

"(-_-) aku harus berpikir baik-baik untuk memakai HOLY SHIELD, oh iya ? Di mana Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Ketua menyuruh kita untuk istirahat dulu, kalau Naruto dan Hinata ada di sana" jawab Kushina sembari menunjuk ke arah NaruHina yang sedang di periksa oleh Saint.

"Ah ~ untunglah, aku tidak sia-sia memakai HOLY SHIELD" tiba-tiba Kushina mencubitnya. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aku yang malah menghawatirkan mu ! aku tau dia teman mu yang Berharga, tapi lain kali jangan bahayakan hidup mu lagi !" kata Kushina.

"Seperti aku tidak pernah melakukan nya saja (^^)" ia sedikit terhenyak ketika air mata Kushina mengenai wajahnya. "Ah, Kushina?"

"Hiks! (T.T), jika kau seperti itu lagi dan MATI, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, kau itu tipe nya CEROBOH !" jelas Kushina yang cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Hah ~ baiklah-baiklah tidak akan ku ulangi lagi" Minato tersenyum miring. "TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH MENGKHAWATIRKAN KU"

"Kau janji !?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya ... aku janji, ini JANJI SEORANG CLERIC !" jawab Minato meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu, kau beristirahat lah dan jangan coba-coba kabur lagi dari ku !" pinta Kushina.

"Wah kalau itu sepertinya tidak bisa ..." gumam Minato pelan.

" (-_-) "

_**Sementara itu kondisi NaruHina...**_

"Luka nya akan sembuh dalam beberapa menit lagi (^^) untung saja kau tepat waktu menyelamatkan gadis ini" kata Saint.

"Terima kasih tuan saint !" Naruto menunduk padanya.

"Yup, tolong jaga gadis ini yah" Saint bangkit kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh (-_-) " Gumam Hinata pelan.

"Bodoh ? memang iya kan ?" kata Naruto polos ketika mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Kau menghina ku lagi !" Hinata menggerutu sebal.

"Ahahahaha ^^ maaf, yang penting kau selamat" Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Padahal kita baru kenal, tapi kita sudah sedekat ini" kata Hinata yang agak blushing.

"Siapa pun yang sudah berkenalan dengan ku, akan ku anggap dia TEMAN ku !" jelas Naruto.

"Te..teman ?"

"Yap ! kau adalah TEMAN ku dan Kushina Juga ! TEMAN harus Saling melindungi kan ?" Naruto mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis "(^^) iya, kita ini TEMAN !"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman ku TERBUNUH, itu adalah janji ku sebagai seorang Warrior!" kata Naruto.

"Dia ini...benar-benar sangat baik, entah kenapa ... aku memiliki perasaan dengan dia..." batin Hinata.

.

.

.

_(Sementara itu)_

"Wah ... ayah sampai seperti itu yah ? Keren !" kata Aoi kagum.

"Tentu saja ^^ dia itu ayah mu yang sangat hebat dan juga ceroboh pasti nya" Hinata mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi ibu bertemu dengan ayah saat melakukan misi, dan... bagaimana sampai ibu bisa menikah dengan ayah ?" tanya Aoi masih penasaran.

"Dengarkan dulu cerita ibu ... cerita nya masih panjang loh~" jawab Hinata.

"Ah ... iya iya, tapi tunggu dulu, tolong buatkan aku susu dan Makan siang Dong bu" pinta Aoi.

"Ah !? ibu sampai lupa dengan makan siang mu karena keasikan bercerita ^^ tunggu disini yah" Hinata mencubit pelan pipi Aoi kemudian menurunkannya dari pangkuannya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuat apa yang di pinta Aoi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Go To SDN part 3 : Your Death

**Dragon Nest X Naruto**

**Chara milik om Masashi & Latar setting cerita milik Square Enix**

**Tentu saja, jalan cerita sebagian adalah hasil dari otak saia yang agak stress (?)**

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita di dalam saja" ajak Hinata sembari menggendong Aoi ke ruang makan.

"Selamat Makan ^^" Aoi tersenyum sumringah sembari memakan makan siangnya.

"(^^) habiskan yah" Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Aoi makan dengan lahap.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan sosok pemuda berambut pirang terlihat dibaliknya.

"Ayah pulang~"

"Ah ! Ayah ! \(^o^)/ " Aoi langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan segera turun menghampiri sang Ayah.

"Hey hey hey ... kenapa peri kecil ku ini sangat bersemangat !?" Naruto segera menggendong putrinya tersebut.

"Aku menceritakan kisah kita waktu bertemu dulu ^^ " jelas Hinata.

"Wah wah wah ... pantas saja dia sangat bersemangat" Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata ayah itu orang nya selalu Merepotkan temannya yah (^o^)" ucap Aoi polos

"Hahahahah itu benar Aoi ^^ " ucap Hinata di selingi tawa sembari membuatkan teh untuk Naruto.

"(-_-) hm ... kalian ini, sebenarnya kamu menceritakan kisah nya yang benar gak ?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik punggung sang istri.

"Tentu saja yang benar dong, sayang~" jawab Hinata.

"Ayah Ayah ! Waktu kalian istirahat saat misi Serpentra, kalian ngapain ?" tanya Aoi antusias.

"Tolong lanjutkan ceritanya, supaya Aoi tidak penasaran lagi" kata Hinata sembari meletakan teh di atas meja.

"Oh ... yang itu" Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Saat ibu mu sedang ayah rawat ..."

.

.

**(Stage 6 Mountain Golem, para member sedang beristirahat)**

**.**

**.**

"Hm~ Hm~ Hm~ (^^) ... " Kushina bernyanyi kecil sambil mengelus kepala Minato.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati nya (-_-)" gumam Minato.

"Jarang-jarang kita bisa sedekat ini (^^) semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu di Suna" jelas Kushina.

"Pada akhirnya, kau lagi yang membantu ku (-_-)" batin Minato.

"Kau tau ... aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" gumam Kushina.

"Memikirkan apa ?" tanya Minato.

"Apa aku salah kalau bersikap baik dengan mu ?" Kushina bertanya sambil menghela nafas.

Minato menaikkan alis, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?"

"Habis nya, setiap aku mencoba baik dengan mu, kau selalu menjauh dari ku (-_-")" ucap Kushina sedikit kecewa.

"Itu wajar karena aku ini cleric, aku harus menjaga jarak dengan wanita" jelas Minato.

"Jadi artinya kau membenci ku (T.T) ?" gumam Kushina.

Minato melanjutkan, "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau itu pemarah, menjengkelkan dan juga keras kepala"

"(T.T)"

"Tapi, ... sekarang aku menyukai sifat mu yang sekarang, baik hati, lembut dan juga Murah Senyum (._.")" jelas Minato.

"(*0.0*) benarkah ?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Iya ~ buat apa aku berbohong ? jika sifat mu seperti ini, aku yakin banyak laki-laki yang menyukai mu" kata Minato dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Banyak laki-laki yang menyukai ku? ... aku ingin itu hanya untuk Minato ._." batin Kushina.

"Kushi?"

"Ah !? ahhh maaf aku sempat melamun ^^" kata Kushina sedikit kaget.

"Hah~ ... sekarang aku boleh bangun ?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak boleh! kau harus istirahat!" cegat Kushina ketika Minato hendak bangkit.

"Tapi ini sudah 2 jam lebih kau memangku ku, pahamu pasti sakit kan ?" Minato sedikit heran.

"Tidak~"

"Sepertinya sifat keras kepala mu masih belum hilang (-_-)" gumam Minato

"(^_^)"

_**#Sementara di tempat NaruHina.**_

"Kau bisa berdiri ?" Naruto membantu Hinata untuk bangun.

"Iya ^^, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Hinata.

"Berarti sudah sembuh total nih" ucap Naruto sedikit lega.

"Hm ... kalau begitu tugas ku di sini sudah selesai ^^ tolong jaga baik-baik _Pacar_ mu ini tuan Warrior" kata Saint sedikit menggoda.

"Ha ? pacar ? hahahahahahaha ^^" Naruto tertawa, "Jangan bercanda tuan saint ~ kami cuma berTEMAN"

"Iya ... ka ... kami cuma berTEMAN (*._.*")" kata Hinata sedikit tergagap mendengar perkataan Saint tersebut.

"Hahahaha (^o^) maaf kan aku kalau salah bicara, soal nya kalian terlihat Serasi sekali" kata Saint sambil tertawa.

" (*._.*") " Hinata blushing berat.

"Hahahaha ... terima kasih untuk penyembuhan nya Tuan Saint ^^" kata Naruto yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Saint.

"Yup ^^ sebaiknya kalian siap-siap, 10 menit lagi kita akan melanjutkan Misi" jelas Saint.

"Oke !" balas Naruto.

"Naruto... ~" panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Hm ? kenapa ? kaki mu sakit lagi ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak .. hanya saja, aku kepikiran oleh kata-kata tuan Saint itu" jawab Hinata.

"Kata-kata yang mana ?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ano... Itu ... Um ... dia bilang ... " Hinata terlihat gugup. (._. aduh... aku bingung mau bilang apa ke dia)

"(-_-") kau habis menelan serangga atau apa ? cara bicara mu tidak jelas ..." kata Naruto.

"Jangan mengejek ku !" kata Hinata sebal.

"Tuan Saint itu berpesan kepada ku untuk menjaga mu ^^ untuk memastikan kalau kaki mu baik-baik saja" Naruto hanya memberikan cengirannya yang khas.

"Ah !? iya iya ^^ maaf merepotkan mu ..." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ringan.

"APAPUN YANG TERJADI AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI TEMANKU, itu adalah janji seorang Warrior! dan juga ... Aku Akan selalu-"

"MEREPOTKAN SEMUA TEMAN-TEMAN mu (-_-)" sela Minato sweatdrop.

"Hei! Jangan memotong kata-kata ku!" Naruto sedikit sebal.

"Lain kali kalau bicara, pelan kan sedikit suara mu, kau hanya membuat ku malu!" jelas Minato sembari berusaha menjitak Naruto.

"Eits! Weeeeee" Naruto menghindar sembari mengejeknya. "Biarin..."

"(-_-) anak ini ..." gumam Minato.

"Ara~ Ara~ kalian ini sudah hampir seperti Saudara ^^" kata Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Saudara ?" beo Naruto dan Minato.

"Keakraban kalian dan kekompakan kalian itu loh ... benar-benar membuat ku iri" jelas Kushina.

"(*^^*) hehehehhehehehe ~"

"Ah ... Minato..." kata Hinata.

"Yah ? ada apa Hinata ?" Minato menoleh kearahnya.

"Terima kasih karena-"

"Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih...berterima kasihlah ke Naruto!" jelas Minato.

"Ha ? kenapa ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalau bukan karena kebodohan nya yang nekat ... kau sudah mati dari tadi (^^)"

_Dia sampai rela menyelamatkan ku sampai seperti ini..._

"Ah sudah ... lebih baik terima kasih nya belakangan ^^ ayo kita selesaikan misi ini dulu" kata Naruto.

"Selalu bersemangat seperti biasa ~" Minato melirik kearah Naruto.

"Hehe... kalau tidak bersemangat, Bukan warrior nama nya ^^" Naruto mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Baiklah, Portal berikutnya sudah terbuka ! Ayo kita kalahkan Serpentra !" kata Guardian.

"Yo!" kata TIM 1 dan TIM 2 dengan semangat.

.

.

**(Stage 7 SEA DRAGON SERPENTRA)**

**.**

**.**

"Hm ... ini sarangnya kan ?" tanya Hinata sedikit heran.

"Ara~ dia sudah kabur duluan sepertinya (^^)" gumam Kushina.

"Hey Minato! ... bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm ... ada 2 alasan, pertama dia sedang pergi mencari makan, kedua dia memang sudah kabur" jawab Minato.

"Sniper ! bagaimana situasi nya ?" Guardian melirik ke arah Sniper.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda dari target" jawab Sniper masih mengawasi.

Barbarian tidak sengaja menengok ke atas. "Ha ! Diatas sana !"

Kedua tim melihat ke atas, dan Naga itu mengeluarkan Dragon Breath.

**(Dragon Beath (DB): Skill berelemen es yang keluar dari mulut naga)**

"Semuanya ! menghindar !" perintah Guardian.

"Naruto di sini !" kata Hinata yang berlindung di balik batu besar di pojok kanan.

"Heaaaaaa !" Naruto menghindar dan berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Kushina! Awas !" Minato mendorong Kushina yang hampir terkena DB.

"Aaaaah !" ucap Kushina sedikit kaget.

"Cih! Elemental Aura ! Guardian Force !" Guardian dengan cepat mengaktifkan skillnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh!" erang Minato yang terkena DB.

"Minato !" teriak Naruto dan Kushina.

"Minato! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Naruto segera mendekatinya.

"Minato! (T.T)" ucap Kushina khawatir sembari memeluknya.

"Sedikit Dingin (-_-") tapi tidak apa-apa, ketua mengaktifkan elemental Aura dan guardian force" jelas Minato.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Guardian. "Ketua ... Aku ..."

"Simpan dulu TERIMA KASIH mu, ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan di sini !" jelas Guardian.

"Dia mendekat !" teriak Sniper.

"Hea ! Bone Crash!" Barbarian segera menyerang.

"Triple Slash !" Naruto juga segera membantunya.

"Summon ! Lightning Relic, Cure Relic, Healing Relic!" ucap Minato dan Saint bersamaan.

"Rolling Lava !" kata Kushina.

Serpentra itu pun kabur.

"Jangan biarkan dia Kabur !" ucap Guardian.

.

** .**

**(Stage 7 SEA DRAGON SERPENTRA "Cannon")**

**.**

**.**

"Tim 2 awasi belakang cannon, tim 1 ambil alih cannon !" perintah Guardian.

"Siap !"

"Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, Sebelah sini !" teriak Minato.

Serpenta mengeluarkan Spike (bola es).

"Awas Spike !" kata Naruto.

"Wa!" Hinata segera melompat menjauh.

"Blink!" Kushina segera menghilang ke samping.

"Naruto! Skeleton Goblin di Cannon 4 !" kata Minato.

"Baiklah ! Halfmoon Slash !" Naruto mengeluarkan sabetan cahaya berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Hinata! Skeleton Gargoyle Di cannon 1 !" kata Minato lagi.

"Siap ! Cyclone Kick!" Hinata menghabisi Gargoyle tersebut.

Serpenta mengeluarkan black eye. (skill yang menargetkan 1 orang untuk survive dari DB, jika semua anggota ingin selamat usahakan mendekat di area lingkaran pada orang ini atau menjauh sejauh-jauhnya)

"Minato Awas !" Kushina menarik Minato menjauh.

"Waaa !"

"(^^) kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kushina.

"aaaaa (._.) terima kasih" jawab Minato.

"Tim 1 ! lepaskan cannon kalian !" teriak Guardian melihat ekor naga tersebut akan menyerang (Dive).

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh !" teriak Sniper yang terkena Dive.

"Sniper !" kata Barbarian kaget.

"Hm ... Makanan ~" gumam Serpentra yang mendarat turun dan mendekati Sniper.

"Jangan kau sentuh dia ! Roll Attack!" kapak Barbarian berputar diudara dan menghantam kepala naga tersebut.

**AAARRRRR!**

"Bertahanlah Nona !" ucap Hinata yang segera memapah Sniper.

"Hinata! Sebelah sini !" teriak Minato.

"(^^") terima kasih..." ucap Sniper lemah.

"Nona ... kau masih bisa bertarung kan ?" tanya Hinata khawatir, sementara di belakang mereka sang naga akan menyerang lagi.

"Jangan dekati mereka! Triple Slash !" Naruto menghalangi.

"Lawanmu di sini Naga Sialan (Provoke)" ucap Guardian menarik perhatian naga tersebut.

"(^^") jangan kawatirkan aku ... ugh ... Nama mu Hinata kan ?" kata Sniper pelan sembari menahan sakit.

"Iya ..."

"Kalahkan naga itu dan buat seluruh Klan kita bangga (^^") hanya itu permintaan terakhir ku" pinta Sniper.

Barbarian menoleh ke arah Sniper, lalu mengeraskan pegangannya ketika mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. "Sialan... aku berjanji akan menghabisi makhluk itu, AKU JANJI !"

"Pakailah... dan ku mohon ... jangan sampai mati (^^) aku mempercayaimu" kata Sniper dengan tangan gemetar memberikan senjata Long Bownya kepada Hinata, kemudian menutup mata dengan tenang.

"SNIPER!" batin Hinata.

"Minato ... bagaimana dengan dia ?" tanya Kushina.

"Maafkan aku (-_-) dia sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi, Luka nya sudah terlalu dalam..." jawab Minato lemah yang sejak tadi berusaha menutup pendarahan di pundak Sniper akibat serangan naga tersebut.

Sementara Hinata terdiam sembari menurunkan kepala Sniper dari pangkuannya.

"Hinata ... aku tau kau baru mengenal nya, tolong jangan ber-"

"AKAN KU BUNUH NAGA ITU!" geram Hinata.

"Ara~ Hinata?" gumam Kushina.

"SEPERTI KATA NARUTO, ORANG YANG BARU BERKENALAN DENGANKU AKAN KU ANGGAP DIA TEMAN KU!"

Minato tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"TEMAN ITU HARUS SALING MELINDUNGI, AKU TIDAK INGIN KEJADIAN SEPERTI INI TERULANG LAGI"

"YOSH! Benar sekali Hinata ! Dia baru mengenal mu ... artinya sekarang dia adalah TEMAN mu!" ucap Naruto.

"Heaaaaaaaa !" Hinata melompat. "Rasakan ini! Aerial Chain Shoot !"

"Fire Wall ! / Lightning Bolt !" ucap Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

Serpenta pun terbang.

"Sedang apa dia ?" gumam Naruto.

Serpenta mengeluarkan Rotating Breath Dragon (RBD = sama seperti BD sebelumnya hanya saja naga tersebut berputar sehingga tidak fokus di 1 titik saja)

"Semua nya menghindar !" teriak Guardian.

"Hinata, awas !" Naruto segera mendorong Hinata.

"Ah !? Naruto ! jangan !"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhh !" Naruto terkena RDB.

"Naruto!" Hinata segera menghampirinya. "Naruto ... Bicara pada ku !"

MinaKushi mendatangi Naruto.

"Ahhh... ~ Halo ^^ nona yang ceroboh" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan menghina ku di saat seperti ini" kata Hinata yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ahaha (^^") sekarang kau tau kenapa aku suka di bilang Merepotkan oleh Minato" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Tidak ! kau ini orang yang baik ! Aku baru saja mengenalmu..."

"Ah iya (^^") tolong jaga baik baik short bow ku ~" kata Naruto.

"Ah?! Naruto? apa maksud mu ?" hati Hinata mencelos.

"Karena aku sudah ..." Naruto menutup matanya.

"N-Naru... Naruto... NARUTO!"

"Hinata~" panggil Minato.

"APA?!" bentak Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Minato sedikit kaget, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Percuma kau meneriaki nya seperti itu..."

"Hiks..."

"Pada akhir nya, kecerobohan nya sendiri yang membunuh nya ...DASAR ANAK BODOH !" Minato mengepalkan tangan. "Kau sudah berjanji pada ku, jika selesai misi ini, kita akan ke BAR dan MINUM bersama-sama"

Kushina juga mulai menangis.

"Seperti kata ku waktu itu padamu Naruto, Kalau kau mati SEKARANG, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENDOAKAN KUBURAN MU !"

"KAU ... DASAR NAGA SIALAN !" teriak Hinata sambil menurunkan Naruto.

"Kau baru saja membunuh TEMAN KU YANG BERHARGA !" Minato melirik naga itu dengan kekesalan luar biasa.

"Sebaik nya kalian bersiap, karena ... MENU MAKAN MALAM HARI INI ADALAH, **"NAGA PANGGANG"** " ucap Kushina yang juga terlihat geram sembari menyiapkan spellbooknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NA :

yah meskipun hanya me-review saia lewat PM, saia senang kok dan tentu saja ini akan terus saia lanjutkan ^o^

Sedikit Info : Untuk ras Elf (seperti Hinata dan Sniper).

Ras Elf ini terlahir dari pohon (lupa namanya =_=) sehingga yang mengasuh mereka dari kecil adalah Elf-Elf dewasa yang nantinya akan menjadi mentor mereka.

Awal sub-kelas untuk Elf adalah Archer, lalu nanti terbagi menjadi dua :

- Hunter / Bow Master = Spesialisasi jarak jauh dan menggunakan Crossbow dan Longbow

- Acrobat = Semi-jarak jauh. Mereka menggunakan Shortbow tetapi mereka tidak tergantung pada anak panah karena dibekali serangan jarak dekat mengunakan kaki serta kelincahan diatas rata2 bangsa lainnya.

Lalu untuk final spesialisasi kedua job ini akan terbagi menjadi 2 lagi :

- Hunter / Bow Master

Sniper : mengandalkan serangan fisik

Altillery : menyerang dengan magic yang besar

- Acrobat

Wind Walker : kemampuannya untuk bergerak lincah diudara sangat berguna untuk mengecoh musuh dan membuat mereka tidak tersentuh lawan.

Tempest : serangannya lebih berpusat pada kaki dan sesekali menggunakan anak panah hanya dalam keadaan terdesak.

Sekian infonya :D

**Cheers,**

**#Aikawazu xD eh bukan, #Lidya**


	5. Who is that kid?

Wah ad yang review ^^

Ade : ini aku lanjut kok, makasih dah review yah ^^

Mari kita lanjutkan story yang kehambat ini, gomen ya *bungkuk

**Dragon Nest X Naruto**

**Chara milik om Masashi & Latar setting cerita milik Square Enix**

**Tentu saja, jalan cerita sebagian adalah hasil dari otak saia yang agak stress (?)**

**WARNING : OOC,Typo, bahasa tidak baku, GaJe, dll.  
**

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aoi berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap sang Ayah horor. "Ah ? Tunggu dulu! ... Tunggu dulu! ayah MATI di misi ? tapi kok ... ?"

"Dengarkan dulu (^^)" Naruto tersenyum menenangkan. "Semua teman-teman ayah jadi MARAH karena kematian ayah waktu itu"

"Ibu sampai tidak berhenti menangis, waktu itu (T.T) ibu benar-benar terpukul saat melihat ayah mu meninggal" jelas Hinata yang menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi ? kenapa ayah bisa hidup lagi ?" tanya Aoi benar-benar heran.

"Seorang anak Kecil... menyelamatkan nyawa ayah (^^")" jawab Naruto.

Aoi menghernyitkan kening.

"Anak kecil ?"

.

.

**(STAGE 7 SEA DRAGON NEST SERPENTRA)**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah Lubang dimensi Terbuka di lokasi itu, lalu keluarlah seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjang di kepang.

"Ah! PAMAN!" teriaknya cemas sembari menghampiri Naruto.

Semua tim terlalu sibuk berfokus ke SERPENTRA sehingga tidak melihat situasi Naruto sekarang.

"Hm detak jantung Berhenti, dan dia juga tidak bernafas, benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh mama" gumam Anak itu sambil mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Ah ? Siapa anak itu ?" gumam Minato tak sengaja melihat ke arah Naruto.

Anak itu menghela nafas lega setelah meminumkan isi botol yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Dengan ini... nyawa paman akan terselamatkan"

"Hey kau ! Apa yang kalu lakukan dengan NARUTO !" teriak Minato.

"Ah !? GERBANG WAKTU, AKTIF !" anak itu segera hilang memasuki lubang dimensi.

"Hey ! jangan lari !" Minato hendak menangkap anak itu namun ternyata keburu kabur.

**Sementara di dalam gerbang dimensi,**

"Hah ~ (-.-) untung saja... untuk sekarang nyawa paman AMAN" batin anak itu senang.

"Cih !" Minato segera mengambil sebuah botol yang ada di sana. "Hm ? RAMUAN apa ini ?"

Minato melihat ke tempat Naruto terbaring.

"Ha? Naruto?" gumam Minato kaget ketika tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Frenzied Charge!" teriak Naruto mendekat ke arah Serpenta.

"Ah ! NARUTO ! kau hidup !?" ucapnya tak percaya sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto !?" Hinata menoleh.

"Ara~?" gumam Kushina.

Serpentra mengibaskan sayapnya dan hendak terbang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau Terbang lagi ! Aerial Combo !" kata Naruto segera memotong sayap Serpentra.

**GRAAAAA!**

"Infinity Edge ! Hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea hea haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto segera menyerang bertubi-tubi ketika naga itu jatuh.

Serpentra sudah sekarat.

"Hah~ hah~ hah~ baiklah ... ini serangan TERAKHIR, FINISH ATTACK !" Naruto melompat dan menghantamkan pedangnya keras-keras ke kepala naga tersebut.

"Ki ... Kita menang !?" gumam Guardian sembari mengendorkan pegangan pada senjatanya.

"Kematian dia ... tidak lah sia-sia" Barbarian terduduk lemas sembari mengingat Sniper.

"N-Naru..." gumam Hinata yang mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"?"

"Uwaaaaaaaa! (ToT")" Hinata memeluknya.

Naruto sedikit kaget. "Hey~ kenapa kau menangis ?"

"Aku kira ... Kau sudah _"Hiks"_ kau sudah... _"Hiks"_ Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hinata sedikit sesegukan.

"(-_-") oke~ terus kan saja tangisan mu" kata Naruto sembari menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

**(5 menit kemudian)**

"Sudah lebih tenang ?" tanya Naruto.

"(T.T") Hiks"

"(-_-) ternyata belum..." gumam Naruto.

"Hey ! Anak Bodoh !" Minato mendekat dan memukul kepala Naruto keras.

"Adaw!"

"Itu karena kau membuat kami semua khawatir !" kata Minato setelah memukulnya.

"Ara~ Ara~ Minato ... jangan kau pukul kepala dia, SEBAIKNYA KITA LEMPARKAN SAJA DIA DI WAJAN PANAS" ucap Kushina tenang namun di tangan kanannya sudah tersiap bola api.

"Kushina ... (-_-) kau terlalu kejam" gumam Naruto.

Kushina melirik ke arah Minato yang memegang sebuah botol.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?"

"Ini adalah ramuan yang diberikan seorang anak kecil ketika Naruto sedang tak bernyawa" Jelas Minato.

"Anak kecil?" kata Naruto heran.

"Boleh ku lihat sebentar ?" pinta Kushina.

"Ini" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan botol itu pada Kushina.

"Wah ... sudah ku duga" gumam Kushina.

"Kau mengenal bau nya ?" tanya Minato.

"Resurrection Apple Juice"

"Ressur... Apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Resurrection Apple Juice, sejenis ramuan yang dapat menyambung nyawa seseorang jika diminum oleh orang yang baru saja mati" jawab Kushina.

"Aaaaaa...bisa di Perjelas (-_-)" tuntut Naruto yang tak mengerti.

"Jika orang yang baru saja mati dan meminum ramuan ini... DIA AKAN HIDUP LAGI" jelas Kushina.

"Waw ! aku baru tau ada ramuan seperti itu" gumam Naruto.

"Aku bahkan baru mendengarnya ..." batin Minato.

"Sebenarnya, untuk membuat ramuan ini sepertinya sudah tidak bisa, soalnya beberapa bahannya sudah sangat LANGKA dan susah di temukan" jelas Kushina yang juga sedikit heran.

"Tadi dia mengunakan sejenis lubang dimensi untuk kabur dari ku ..." gumam Minato.

Semua terdiam.

"Siapa sebenarnya anak itu?" batin Naruto.

.

.

**Penaklukan serpentra pun berhasil, semua tim pulang dan hanya ada 1 korban dalam penaklukan tersebut, Sarutobi pun bahagia dan mengadakan pesta di kerajaannya.**

"Ah~~~! Akhirnya selesai (^^) hey Minato! Bagaimana minuman nya ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena mabuk.

"Hahaha! Minuman di Konoha Haven adalah yang terbaik" jawab Minato.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah sewaan milik mereka setelah bersenang ria sebelum akhirnya seorang Sorceress menghadang mereka.

"Ahem !"

"Wa!" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Gawat" batin Minato.

"Sepertinya kalian habis bersenang-senang" ucap Sorceress itu dengan wajah tenang.

**(Pengenalan : Sorceress itu adalah Sorceress Stella, pemilik rumah sewaan di Konoha Haven)**

"Ahhh... begini Nona Stella ..." Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Kalian nunggak 4 bulan ! BAYAR sekarang, atau angkat semua barang-barang kalian dari rumah ini" ucap Sorceress itu murka.

"Naru, bagaimana ini? Sebaiknya kau yang bayar deh... nanti aku ganti saat selesai misi" kata Minato.

"Aku sudah tidak ada uang lagi" ucap Naruto lesu.

"Ha? bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Minato.

"Ini salah mu...kenapa kau minum sampai 3 gelas tadi !?" kata Naruto menunjuk Minato.

"3 gelas ? kau nya saja minum sampai 7 gelas !" kata Minato tak terima.

"Ah sudah ! intinya KITA MENGHABISKAN SEMUA UANG KITA DI BAR tadi !" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" teriak Stella.

"Ooops ~!" Naruto menutup mulutnya.

"-_- kita akan tinggal di jalan sebentar lagi" batin Minato.

"MINATO! NARUTO! Apa kalian mau tinggal di jalan ?" tanya Stella sinis.

"Maaf nona Stella, bagaimana kalau kasih kami waktu 1 minggu untuk mengumpulkan uang ?" pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah benar nona ... 1 minggu saja" sambung Minato.

"Aku tidak butuh 1001 alasan kalian, pokoknya sekarang BAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !"

"Huh Kita benar-benar Akan tinggal di JALAN" batin Minato pasrah.

"Ara~? Bibi ... ada apa ini ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang lewat.

"Kushina?" gumam Naruto melihat kedatangannya.

"T_T kenapa harus dia lagi, TUHAN ... apa salah ku ini" batin Minato melihat Kushina yang datang.

"Mereka nunggak 4 bulan, sebentar lagi mereka akan ku usir ..." jelas Stella dengan tatapan sinis mengarah pada duo duren berjalan tersebut #plak.

"Aduh ... bibi, jangan marah-marah begitu ... kau jadi semakin terlihat tua nanti nya" ucap Kushina berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku sudah bersabar selama 4 bulan loh Kushi-chan ... sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nya lagi" kata Stella masih memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Hahh, ya sudahlah, bibi ambil saja ini..." kata Kushina memberikan beberapa uang lembar ryo.

Stella menghernyitkan kening. "Uang apa ini ?"

"Ini uang sewa mereka (^^) aku yang menanggung 4 bulan itu" jelas Kushina.

"Wah..." gumam Naruto.

"Aduh ... Kushi-chan kau tidak perlu mengasihani 2 pemuda ini" kata Stella.

"Tidak apa-apa (^^) aku yang menanggung nya" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"KALIAN DENGAR ITU !? Nasib baik Kushina ada disini, kalau tidak ... kalian sudah ku lemparkan ke jalanan dari tadi" Stella membuang muka.

"Sudah-sudah bibi (^^)" kata Kushina sambil memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Stella hanya menghela nafas lalu pergi dari sana.

"Kushinaaaaa! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih !" kata Naruto sembari memegang tangannya.

"Sudah-sudah...(^_^) lain kali kalian harus membayar uang sewanya sendiri yah" kata Kushina sembari tersenyum.

"Aku janji, aku akan mengganti uang mu itu" kata Naruto setelah melepas tangan Kushina.

"Wah ... itu sih tidak perlu, Hutang mu sudah terbayar karena aku bisa melihat Minato-kun lagi (^^)" jelas Kushina.

"Baiklah!, untuk menebus Kebaikan mu, AKAN KU IJINKAN KAU KENCAN DENGAN MINATO!" Naruto mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"HEY! apa maksud mu itu !?" teriak Minato.

"Wah (^^) kalau itu, dengan senang hati aku menerima nya~" Kushina terlihat senang.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU !, dan lagi pula kenapa kau ada di sini Kushina ?" tanya Minato dingin.

"Kenapa aku di sini ? tentu saja karena Perumahan di sini adalah milik Bibi ku (^^)" jawab Kushina tenang.

"Keluargamu Sekaya apa sih (-_-)?" Minato menggumam.

"Kereeeeeeen !" ucap Naruto.

"Atau sebagai gantinya gini saja, karena aku belum menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok, bagaimana jika aku tinggal di Rumah kalian ?" pinta Kushina.

"Apaaaaa !?" Minato melotot ke arahnya.

"SETUJU! Pintu Terbuka lebar untuk mu Kushina" Naruto langsung menyetujuinya.

"Tidak ! aku tidak setuju !, wanita satu rumah dengan laki-laki itu tidak boleh, dan juga kau wanita sendirian loh" ucap Minato dengan tatapan aneh *?*

"Ara~? siapa bilang aku sendiri ... ? Hinata!, sudahlah jangan malu-malu ... ayo kesini" panggil Kushina sambil menoleh ke atas.

"Ah? Hinata?" gumam Naruto melihat Hinata melompat turun dari atas atap rumah ke samping Kushina.

"Se...selamat malam~" kata Hinata.

"Ah (*._.*) selamat malam juga" balas Naruto.

"Dengan gini kan tidak apa-apa (^^)" kata Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Minato.

"Huh, Baiklah (-_-) aku sudah tidak tau mau gimana lagi" gumam Minato yang mengalah.

** _(Di Rumah mereka)_**

"Kalau begitu ... Hinata dan Kushina pakai saja kamar nya Naruto, nanti akan ku bereskan barang-barang nya" jelas Minato.

"Kalau itu tidak masalah bagi ku" Naruto mengangguk.

"Ara~? bagaimana kalau begini... Aku Satu kamar dengan Minato dan Naruto satu kamar dengan Hinata (^^)" usul Kushina yang tersenyum polos.

"OGAH BANGET !" teriak Minato.

"(-_-) Kushina jangan bercanda ..." gumam Naruto.

"Ah ... kamar nya Naruto di mana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh, Kamar ku Diatas ..." jawab Naruto.

"Sebentar, akan ku rapikan dan ambil barang-barang nya Naruto, hey kau juga bantu aku" kata Minato menepuk bahunya.

"Oke-oke"

"Dan aku akan masak makan malam (^^)" ucap Kushina.

"Aku akan membantu mu Kushina" kata Hinata sembari mengikutinya ke dapur.

**(Kamar Naruto)**

"Hmmmmmmmmmphhh... (-_-)" gumam Minato.

"Kenapa ? kau sakit perut ?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kenapa mereka jadi tinggal disini ..." gumam Minato.

"Kalau tidak ada Kushina tadi, siapa yang akan bayar uang sewa rumah kita ?" kata Naruto.

"Kalau begini aku malah memilih tinggal di jalan (-_-)" gerutu Minato.

"Sudahlah ... hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk berterima kasih dengan dia" jelas Naruto.

"(._.) tapi dengan ada nya dia dan Hinata, setidaknya rumah ini rada sedikit ramai" kata Minato yang sedikit tersenyum.

"Hey Minato, menurut mu ... Keluarga Kushina itu keluarga Bangsawan Tidak ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana kutahu. Bayangkan saja sendiri" Minato menaikkan bahu. "Bibi nya itu, Stella, di Konoha Haven ini memiliki 100 Rumah sewaan. Bibi nya aja udah Sekaya ini, bagaimana dengan saudara-saudaranya ?"

"(-_-) udah deh jangan dipikirin" gumam Naruto.

"Ya sudah ..." gumam Minato tak mau ambil pusing. "Eh, Naru ..."

"Hm ?" Naruto menoleh.

"Menurut mu bagaimana Hinata ?" tanya Minato yang tersenyum penuh maksud *?*

Naruto menghernyit heran. "Apa maksud mu ?"

"Saat misi tadi, sepertinya dia sangat perhatian dengan mu (^^)" jelas Minato.

"Wah ? masa ?"

"Dia yang sangat sedih waktu kau mati tadi..."

Naruto tersenyum. "Hm... Dia Elf yang baik ... dan juga cantik pastinya (^^) tapi salah nya dia itu sedikit ceroboh"

**Hacoooh !**

"Ara~? kau demam ?" tanya Kushina sambil melirik Hinata.

"Tidak ... sepertinya aku hanya sedikit pilek (^^)" jawab Hinata.

"Pilek nya pasti akan sembuh setelah kita makan malam (^^)" kata Kushina sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

" (^_^") "

**#**

"Diliat dari gelagat nya dengan mu ... sepertinya dia menyukaimu (^^)" Minato menyikutnya.

"Ah ? jangan bercanda deh (-_-)" Naruto mendorong Minato menjauh.

"Hahahaha... sepertinya aku melihat pasangan Baru minggu ini (^^)" Minato terus menggodanya.

"Sudahlah (-_-)"

"Naruto, Minato, makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Hinata dari bawah.

"Yo !" sahut mereka berdua.

**Setelah makan malam...**

"Wah~ kau ternyata Pintar memasak Kushina (^^)" puji Naruto.

"(^^) hanya menyalurkan sedikit hobi ku" kata Kushina santai.

"Oh iya Naru... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." gumam Hinata.

Naruto menyesap tehnya sebentar, "Kenapa?"

"Kata Minato waktu itu kau di selamatkan oleh seorang gadis kecil ... ngomong-ngomong gadis itu siapa yah ?" tanya Hinata.

"Yang aku lihat waktu itu, Rambutnya merah, di kepang 2 dan memakai kacamata" jelas Minato.

"Dan dia meminumkan sebuah ramuan ajaib kepada ku" sambung Naruto.

"Hm ... gadis yang misterius... aku harap aku bisa mengenal nya" gumam Kushina.

_**Tiba-tiba Sebuah GERBANG WAKTU pun TERBUKA di hadapan mereka.**  
_

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak seorang anak kecil.

**GUBRAK!**

"Adaw !" erang Naruto bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ah? Naruto kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ara~?" Kushina menoleh ke arah anak yang terduduk sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Ha! kau anak itu !" kata Minato ketika melihat wajah anak kecil itu.

"Dia ?" Hinata menoleh.

"Imut nya~" batin Kushina.

"Aduuuuuuh (-_-) kau ini siapa ?" kata Naruto heran.

"Ah ... maaf paman, Aku tidak sengaja..." anak itu menunduk rendah. (-_- aku salah memposisikan koordinatnya)

"Paman ? kau ini SIAPA sih ?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu !" Minato memegang pergelangan tangan anak itu.

"BOLEH AKU MEMELUK nya !? (^^)" kata Kushina yang sangat gemas.

"Hey ... tolong tenang !" kata Hinata.

"Ah ... maaf aku datang secara Tiba-tiba (^^)" kata anak kecil itu tenang.

"Oke ... sekarang ... SIAPA NAMAmu ?" tanya Minato to the point.

"Nama ku ? ini MAMA," kata anak itu sembari memegang tangan Kushina. "dan ini PAPA" sambungnya lagi sembari memegang tangan Minato.

"Mama ? / Papa ?" beo Kushina dan Minato.

"dan Aku adalah ANAK NYA ! \(^o^)/ " ucap anak itu riang.

Mereka berempat terdiam membeku cukup lama, berusaha mencerna kata-kata anak itu.

" \(^o^)/ " sementara anak itu hanya memasang senyum imut.

"EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !?" teriak mereka dengan shock.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. About Future

**Dragon Nest X Naruto**

**Chara milik om Masashi & Latar setting cerita milik Square Enix**

**Tentu saja, jalan cerita sebagian adalah hasil dari otak saia yang agak stress (?)**

**WARNING : OOC,Typo, bahasa tidak baku, GaJe, dll.**

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di masa depan...**

"Akari sayang... ayo bangun" ucap Kushina membangunkan seorang anak yang bersurai sama dengannya.

"Mmmhhh (~.~) 5 menit lagi Mama ..." kata anak itu masih bergelut di dalam selimut.

"Hey~ nanti kau akan telat ke Sekolah" ucap Kushina sambil membuka tirai jendela sehingga cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar, dan tentu saja anak itu mau tak mau harus bangun.

"Mmmhhh (~.~) baiklah~"

**Hallo~ nama ku Namikaze Akari, umurku 14 tahun, sekarang aku tinggal bersama mama dan papa ku, yang aku tau ...**

**Papa adalah seorang Cleric, dan Mama Seorang Sorceress... kita juga tau dulu bangsa Sorceress dan Cleric tidak pernah akrab**

**tapi Papa dan Mama ku Berbeda (^^) Mereka pasangan yang cukup ROMANTIS**

**Papa sekarang menjadi Kepala Pendeta di Konoha Haven**

**dan Mama adalah Master Sorceress yang cukup terkenal**

**Sekolah ku adalah yang terbaik ... " AKADEMI Konoha Haven " tempat dimana semua orang jenius berkumpul**

**Mama dan Papa ku membebaskan ku untuk memilih Jurusan, jadi aku mengambil jurusan ALCHEMIST dan ENGINEER**

**Alchemist adalah profesi di bidang meracik ramuan, sedangkan Engineer berperan dalam ilmu pengetahuan khususnya teknologi, makanya aku sangat menyukai kedua profesi ini.**

"Hm hm hm ... " gumam Minato sembari membaca koran paginya.

"Cepat habiskan Sarapan mu yah Akari (^^) kau juga Minato ..." ucap Kushina.

"Baik Mama ~" kata Akari kalem.

"Bagaimana dengan Sekolah mu Akari? ... (^^)" tanya Minato sambil menurunkan korannya dari pandangannya.

"Lancar seperti biasa Papa ... eh, aku hampir menyelesaikan Mesin waktu ku loh (^^)" ucap Akari bangga.

"Oh ya ? Kalau sudah selesai, kamu mau menggunakan nya untuk apa ?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Itu Rahasia papa (^^)" kata Akari sok misterius.

"Ara~ Ara~ anak kita sekarang mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu yah (^^)" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ... biarkan saja Kushina (^^) selama itu yang terbaik untuk dia" kata Minato.

Kushina menoleh ketika mendengar suara mesin dari sampingnya. "Ah !? Alfredo~ kau sudah selesai mengisi baterai mu (^^)"

"! #$%&%$# !"

**Oh iya, dia adalah ALFREDO, Robot ciptaan ku yang pertama, sekaligus dia adalah asisten ku yang sangat TERPERCAYA.**

"Oh Iya mama ... Kau sudah menyiapkan benda yang sudah ku PESAN ?" tanya Akari.

"Tentu saja mama sudah menyiapkan nya sayang (^^)" jawab Kushina sambil memberikan _Resurrection Apple Juice._

"Hm ... ?" Minato menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Buat apa itu ?"

"Itu Rahasia papa (^^)" kata Akari.

"(-_-) semua kamu rahasiakan dari papa, Bikin penasaran aja" ucap Minato sweatdrop.

"Hihihi, maaf papa, kalau mesin waktu ku berhasil, akan ku beri tau semua nya nanti" kata Akari sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hm ... Baiklah, ingat!, jangan sampai terlibat masalah" pesan Minato sembari mengelus kepala Akari.

"Oke papa (^^) ..."

"Hati-hati di sekolah yah (^^)" kata Kushina sembari memberikan bento untuk Akira.

"Oke !, ...Alfredo, ayo berangkat!" perintah Akari.

"! #$%&%$# !" Alfredo mengikuti anak itu dari belakang.

** (Akademi Konoha Haven: Laboratorium 001)**

"Baiklah, Tenaga Stabil, Tekanan Stabil" gumam Akari.

"! #$%&%$# ! (Membuka Gerbang Waktu)" kata Alfredo sambil menarik tuasnya.

"Papa pernah Bilang ... saat Paman Naruto Mati ... dia di selamatkan oleh seorang gadis" kata Akari.

"! #$%&%$# ! (Dan ternyata gadis itu adalah Nona Sendiri)" sambung Alfredo.

"Iya ..." Akari mengangguk. "Sekarang aku sudah mengerti, kenapa mama membuatkan Ramuan ini untuk bahan Percobaan ku"

"! #$%&%$# ! (Aku akan menunggu mu di sini Nona, dan jangan lupa bawa senjata untuk melindungi Diri mu)" kata Alfredo.

"Oke Alfredo ... Tolong jaga laboraorium selama aku Pergi yah" pesan Akari.

"! #$%&%$# ! (Serahkan Padaku Nona)"

Akari pun perlahan memasuki Gerbang Waktu.

**(MASA SEKARANG)**

"Dan sampailah aku Kesini (^^)" kata Akari setelah panjang lebar berbicara.

"Masa Depan ?" kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Alfendo itu siapa ?" gumam Hinata yang agak mudeng *?*

"Wah wah wah ... " ucap Naruto memandang Akari.

"Kalau dilihat sekilas, dia terlihat mirip dengan mereka" kata Hinata.

"Dia mewarisi Rambut Merah nya Kushina" kata Naruto sembari mengacak-acak rambut Akari gemas.

"Hei!" gumam Akari.

"dan dia juga mewarisi Mata nya Minato" sambung Hinata.

"Hey... Kushina ... bagaimana perasaan mu ?" tanya Naruto yang melirik Kushina yang sejak tadi diam mematung.

"(._.) Oh Tidak ..." gumam Kushina.

"Ha ?" gumam Naruto.

"?"

"Kyaaaaa!" triaknya sambil memeluk Akari tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak bisa menahan nya (*^o^*)"

" (-_-") / (^_^") " Naruto dan Hinata terlihat sweatdrop.

"Mama (~o~") kau membuat ku sesak napas..." gumam Akari susah payah.

"Apakah benar di masa depan sana aku menikah dengan Minato ?" tanya Kushina masih tak percaya.

"Mama liat donk aku ... Mata dan Rambut (^^) kita ini keluarga" jawab Akari meyakinkan.

"Hey Minato ... kau lihat ini (^^) Ini anak kita dimasa depan nanti ..." kata Kushina sambil menoleh ke arah Minato.

Tapi Minato sudah tergolek di lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Astaga ! dia malah pingsan duluan ...!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Seseorang tolong angkat dia ! Naru!" Hinata mendelik pada Naruto yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"(-_-) sekarang siapa yang merepotkan ?" gumam Naruto sambil memapah Minato.

"Selagi menunggu Papa kamu Bangun ... Apakah Kau lapar Akari ? (^^)" tanya Kushina.

"Yay ! \(^o^)/ Makan !" kata Akari riang.

**(30 menit kemudian)**

"Aduh... (-_-") tadi aku mimpi aneh... ada seorang anak kecil yang mengaku kalau dia adalah anak ku di masa depan" gumam Minato setengah sadar.

"Ih ... Papa, kau kejam sekali (T_T)" Akari memasang wajah cemberut dan kini ia sedang duduk di perut Minato.

"(-_-) ternyata bukan mimpi..."

**(Akari Pun Menceritakan semuanya kepada Minato)**

"Baiklah... Intinya kau adalah anak ku di masa Depan, dan tujuan mu adalah untuk menjaga Masa depan dan Masa lalu tetap stabil" kata Minato menyimpulkan.

"Karena itu, aku datang untuk menyelamatkan Paman Naru (^^)" kata Akari.

"Terima kasih Akari ... kalau kau tidak datang waktu itu .. aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib ku" kata Naruto.

"Masalah nya ... aku tidak yakin kalau kau adalah Anak ku di masa depan nanti... (o.o)" ucap Minato ragu.

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya Papa Percaya ? (T.T)" tanya Akari lemas.

"Coba ceritakan Apa saja yang kau ketahui dari ku...?" tanya Minato akhirnya.

"Baiklah ... " Akari memasang tampang berpikir. "Papa itu adalah salah satu Anggota Dari Templar knight"

Minato mengangguk. "terus ... ?"

"Papa kalau tidur suka Mendengkur" lanjut Akari.

"Pffft !" Naruto menahan tawanya.

"(-_-") itu wajar ... lanjutkan ..." kata Minato.

"Saat misi Penaklukan Serpentra, Papa tertarik oleh lubang Racun dan terselamatkan oleh Bokong mama" lanjut Akari lagi.

"Pffft !" tawa Naruto hampir saja terlepas.

"Hey !"

"Papa Diam-diam sebenarnya juga menyukai mama di masa ini (^o^)/ "

"Aaaaaa!?" wajah Kushina langsung blushing.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha, dia benar-benar anak mu Minato, dan juga dia terlalu Jujur" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Baru itu ... Papa juga ..."

"Sudah-sudah...!" Minato dengan cepat menyela. "Baiklah aku percaya (-_-) tak kusangka dia adalah anak ku dimasa depan"

" \(^o^)/ "

"Akari... Kamu kesini sendiri yah ?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya kakak (^^)" jawab Akari

"Hey~ kau akan dimarahi kalau pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah" kata Minato.

"Minato ... jangan dingin begitu sifat mu" kata Naruto yang menghernyitkan keningnya.

"Benar Minato, seharusnya kita bahagia..." sambung Kushina.

"BAHAGIA GIMANA ?" tanya Minato frustasi.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi suami istri (^^)" jawab Kushina kalem.

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa ..." Akira mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Aku juga bawa foto keluarga nih \(^o^)"

"Waaaaa! jangan di perlihatkan!" cegat Minato namun terlambat.

"Wah ... kalian tidak ada bedanya setelah menikah" gumam Naruto yang melihat-lihat.

"Ara~? aku sedikit gemuk di situ (-_-)" gumam Kushina.

"Kyaa~ Akari waktu Bayi (^o^)" kata Hinata gemas.

"Aku kesini hanya bertujuan untuk mencoba mesin waktu ku saja, bukan hal yang lain (^^)" kata Akari

"Mesin waktu yah ... aku kira itu cuma DONGENG ANAK-ANAK, ternyata benar-benar ada" gumam Naruto.

"Terus ... kenapa kau memilih untuk datang kemasa ini Akari ?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Mama dan Papa waktu aku belum lahir (^o^)" jawab Akari antusias.

"Wah...kamu ini orang nya selalu ingin tau yah (^^) benar-benar seperti ku" kata Kushina.

"Iya dong (^^) aku kan anak mama yang baik~" kata Akari sambil tersenyum.

"(-_-) kau pasti sering mengacau di sekolah..." gumam Minato pelan.

"Eeeeee !? tidak kok, malah di sekolah aku ini adalah murid Favorit ! Ini Liatlah" Akari segera menunjukan Nilai Rapornya.

Mereka berempat menganga melihatnya.

"(-_-) Otak anak ini isi nya apa sih ?" Naruto mulai bersuara.

"Aku hanya mendapat nilai 65 di Catatan SEJARAH (-_-)" gumam Hinata.

"Ara~? Meracik Ramuan (97) ? ini sih diatas nilai ku waktu ujian" kata Kushina kaget.

"Pelajaran AGAMA (99) (-_-") aku bahkan belum bisa menghafal 1 al-kitab" Minato langsung sweatdrop.

"Matematika (100) (-_-") dapat 60 aja aku sudah senang" kata Naruto yang langsung mojok.

"Bagaimana ? aku selalu dapat ranking 1 di sekolah" kata Akari bangga.

"Pertanyaan nya adalah, bagaimana kau membuat mesin waktu itu ?" tanya Hinata.

"Dilaboratorium ku" jawab Akari.

"Laboratorium Mu sendiri ?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya ... untuk anak kelas yang mendapatkan ranking 1, dia akan diberikan laboratorium pribadi (^^)" jawab Akari.

"Sekolah seperti apa itu (-_-)" gumam Minato.

"Di laboratorium Pribadi itulah, Murid di bebaskan untuk membuat PENEMUAN nya sendiri" jelas Akari.

"Sekolah yang hebat..." kata Hinata.

"Aku berharap bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ku disekolah mu itu" gumam Kushina.

"Aku adalah murid pertama yang berumur 14 tahun yang memasuki Sekolah itu (^^)" jelas Akari.

"Haaaa!?" Naruto terbelalak.

"Aku menyelesaikan pendidikan TK, SD, SMP hanya dalam 7 tahun" tambahnya lagi dengan polos.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !?"

Teriak mereka berempat serempak.

"Sebenarnya Kau itu SEPINTAR apa sih ?" tanya Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kata dokter IQ ku di atas 200" jawab Akari enteng.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !?"

_(1 jam kemudian)_

"Harus kah kau Pulang (T.T)" kata Kushina tak rela sembari memeluk Akari yang sekarang berdiri di depan gerbang waktu.

"Aku sih mau lebih lama disini mama (^^) kapan-kapan aku akan mampir lagi" Akari mencoba menghiburnya.

"Lebih baik jangan (-_-)" batin Minato sweatdrop.

"Titip kan salamku dengan Minato di masa depan yah (^^)" pesan Naruto.

"Ah iya Paman (^^)" kata Akari.

"Aku juga, titipkan salam ku dengan Kushina di masa depan yah (^^)" sambung Hinata juga.

"Baik kakak !" Akari mengangguk.

_(Tiba-tiba Alfredo muncul dari Gerbang Waktu itu)_

"Ah !? Alfredo !?" kata Akari kaget.

"Waaaaa manusia BESI !" kata Naruto refleks.

"Naruto itu namanya ROBOT (-_-)" kata Hinata sweatdrop.

"! #$%&%$# ! (Aku datang menjemputmu Nona)" kata Alfredo.

"Ara~ ara~ jadi ini yang namanya Alfredo" kata Kushina.

"Lumayan Besar ..." batin Minato.

"Menjemput ku ?" Akira menghernyitkan kening. "T-Tapi...siapa yang memegang Kendali mesin waktu nya ?"

_(GERBANG WAKTU TERTUTUP)_

"! #$%&%$# ! (Aku Lupa)"

"(._.)"

"Akari ?" Naruto menggumam melihat ekspresi anak itu.

"Kenapa Akari ?" tanya Hinata.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Akari tiba-tiba berteriak. "Aku tidak Bisa PULANG !"

"HA?" Minato kaget.

"Sudah-Sudah ... mama ada di sini (^^)" Kushina mencoba menenangkan.

"Mamaaaa ... ! aku tidak bisa Pulang (T.T)" Akari memeluk Kushina kemudian menangis.

"Tidak bisa pulang ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kendali utama mesin *Hiks* nya cuma satu arah *Hiks*, yaitu di laboratoriumku, uwaaaaaaaaaa" Akari membenamkan wajahnya.

"Sudah-sudah" Kushina mengusap kepala Akari. "Tinggal lah disini sebentar, mama papa kan ada di sini"

"Hey Minato .. tenangkan dia ... gitu-gitu kan dia juga anak mu nanti nya" kata Naruto.

"Harus ku tenangkan bagaimana ?" Minato menatap Akari yang masih menangis.

"Sudah-sudah ... Mama ada disini Akari (^^) sudah dong jangan menangis" Kushina masih mencoba menenangkan.

"*Hiks* (T_T) tidak bisa pulang" Akari terus bergumam.

"Hey ... apa aku pernah bilang, kalau jadi anak kecil itu jangan Cengeng ?" kata Minato sembari menepuk kepala Akari.

"Papa ... ~!?" Akari menoleh.

"Kau boleh tinggal di sini sementara..." Minato tersenyum simpul.

"(^^) / (^.^)" Naruto dan Hinata terlihat tersenyum.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa Papaaaaaaaaa (T_T) !" Akari refleks memeluk Minato.

"(^.^) baiklah ... bagaimana kita ubah sedikit situasi disini" kata Kushina.

Naruto menghernyit. "Situasi ?"

"Iya ... karena dengan adanya Akari, dia membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua nya kan ?" tanya Kushina.

"Memang betul sih..." Hinata bergumam.

"Jadi ... Akari akan tidur dengan ku dan Minato" celetuk Kushina.

"He ?" Minato terbelalak. "Kau jangan coba-coba yah !"

"Kushina (-_-) bisakah kau liat situasi nya disini ?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hehehehe (^^)" Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Akari akan tidur dengan Kushina dan Hinata, ITU SAJA" jelas Naruto.

"Yang itu aku setuju" Minato masih memeluk Akira. "Akira ... sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu (^^)"

"Ah iya Akira ... sebaiknya kita tidur dulu, biar besok kita memikirkan cara untuk membawamu pulang" tambah Naruto.

"Baiklah .. (T_T) Alfredo ... Kau BODOH" bentak Akira agak kesal.

"! #$%&%$# ! (Maafkan aku Nona)" Alfredo merasa bersalah.

"Entah kenapa ... Robot ini mengingatkan ku dengan sifat nya Naruto" gumam Minato pelan.

"He! HINAAN MU TERLALU KEJAM !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. That's the meaning of friend

Wah ad review lg ^^

Niizuma Eiji : makasih sudah mampir di cerita sederhana dan GaJe saia *bungkuk* ini aku lanjut kok ^^

Note : maaf sebelumnya tapi mulai sekarang sistem pembayaran di dalam cerita ini adalah "Gold" sesuai dengan gamenya (_ _ ")

**Dragon Nest X Naruto**

**Chara milik om Masashi & Latar setting cerita milik Square Enix**

**Tentu saja, jalan cerita sebagian adalah hasil dari otak saia yang agak stress (?)**

**WARNING : OOC,Typo, bahasa tidak baku, GaJe, dll.**

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari di pasar Konoha...**

"Haah~ Kushina itu (-_-") Kenapa dia menyuruh ku yang belanja bahan-bahan" batin Naruto sweatdrop.

_(Waktu itu di rumah)_

"Ingat ... bahan-bahannya harus lengkap yah, kalau kau menolak... kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan siang (^^)" kata Kushina.

"Heee !? kenapa aku pula? kau dan Hinata kan bisa, lagi pula belanja kan tugas nya wanita" protes Naruto.

"Hinata dan aku mau ke Trading House (tempat pelelangan barang), Katanya ada Diskon besar-besaran di sana (^^)" jelas Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau Minato Saja ?" usul Naruto, yang langsung saja dapat deathglare dari Minato.

"Hey ! kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang bersih-bersih disini!"

"Haduh...paman" Akari mulai berbicara. "Di rumah ini, cuma paman saja yang selalu malas-malasan, setidaknya buat diri paman itu berguna (-_-)"

"Bahkan anak kecil pun menasehati ku (-_-)" batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Mohon bantuannya yah (^^) kami akan kembali nanti siang" kata Kushina yang sudah dimuka pintu.

"Kami pergi dulu (^^)" pamit Hinata.

Dan kedua gadis berlainan bangsa itu segera berangkat menuju tempat pelelangan.

"Akari... bisa bantu Aku sebentar ..." panggil Minato.

"Iya papa, Alfredo Ayo...~ (^o^)/ " ajak Akari.

"! #$%&%$# ! (Baik Nona)" sahut Alfredo.

"(-_-) mau bagaimana lagi ..." gumam Naruto pasrah.

_(Perjalanan kepasar)_

"Aku Ini WARRIOR ... masa warrior Pergi Kepasar (-_-), baiklah sebaiknya ku selesaikan secepat mungkin" gumam Naruto berbicara sendiri.

**(Toko Daging)**

"Bagaimana kalau 10 Gold untuk 1Kg nya ?" tawar Naruto.

"Wah maaf tuan, daging ini masih segar... sudah tidak bisa turun lagi harganya, 15 Gold" kata Pedagang itu.

"(-_-) baiklah-baiklah"

**(Toko Sayur)**

"Lah ? setauku dulu kentang ini harganya 2 Gold untuk satu Ons" kata Naruto heran.

"Kita sedang kekurangan pasokan kentang hari ini, jadi maaf kalau harganya aku naikan 3 Gold" jelas pedagang itu.

"(-_-) kalau begitu saya beli 2 Ons" kata Naruto.

"Ini dia tuan ..." kata pedagang itu seraya memberikan kantung belanjaan besar pada Naruto.

"Kentang, bawang, Wortel, Timun ... totalnya berapa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua 23 Gold (^^)"

Naruto segera merogoh kantung kataknya. "Ini..."

_(Perjalanan Pulang)_

"Oke..sudah semua nya" gumam Naruto yang memeriksa kantung belanjaannya, namun tak sengaja ia melihat Hinata di tengah kerumunan.

"Aduh...Lewat sini...eh bukan...lewat sini mungkin...atau di sini... (T_T)" gumam Hinata bingung.

"(._.") Tersesat ?"

"Ah !?" Hinata kaget mendengar suara disampingnya, kemudian menoleh. "Naruto... kau mengagetkan ku !"

"(-_-)"

"A...Aku tidak tersesat kok, Kushina menyuruhku untuk menunggu nya di sini" kilah Hinata.

"Tersesat ?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak ... Ya sudah, aku akan ke tempat Kushina aja" kata Hinata yang segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

**(5 Menit kemudian)**

"(T_T)" Hinata kembali ke tempat tadi.

" (-_-") " Naruto terlihat sweatdrop.

"A..Aku sebenarnya ingin kembali kesini lagi ... mungkin kau perlu bantuan dengan belanjaan mu..." Hinata berusaha menahan kegugupannya namun sia-sia.

"Tersesat ? ... sebaiknya cepat kau katakan sebelum aku meninggalkan mu disini" pancing Naruto.

"(T_T) Tolong aku..." pinta Hinata akhirnya. "Kushina tiba-tiba menghilang di keramaian"

"Kau dan Kushina ingin ke Trading House kan ? untung saja aku kenal baik tempat ini" kata Naruto.

"Maaf aku merepotkan mu lagi (T_T)" gumam Hinata.

"Sudahlah...aku sudah biasa direpotkan, Terutama dengan mu" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau Menghinaku lagi (-_-") " kata Hinata tidak senang.

"Ayo ! Lewat sini..." kata Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"(*._.*) Ah ... Iya" kata Hinata yang terlihat blushing.

**(Di perjalanan)**

"Tangannya... Hangat~" batin Hinata.

"Kau baru pertama kali di Konoha Haven ?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Iya ... ini pertama kalinya aku ke kota besar seperti ini" jawab Hinata.

"Wajar saja kau mudah tersesat"

Hinata sweatdrop. "(-_-) iya maaf...aku ini memang selalu ceroboh"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa ... lagi pula aku juga mau lewat sini (^^)" kata Naruto tenang.

"Naruto..." panggil Hinata.

"Ada Apa?" Naruto menoleh.

"Mungkin ini sebenarnya mendadak ..." gumam Hinata.

"Hm ?"

"Besok ... apakah kau ada RENCANA ?" tanya Hinata.

"Besok .. ? hm... sepertinya tidak ..." jawab Naruto.

"Ah !...bagaimana kalau besok kita..." kata Hinata terputus.

"... ?"

"Um...gini... Bagaimana kalau kita Besok..." Hinata menundukkan kepala, berusaha meredam kegugupannya. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah.."

"Hinata?"

"Yo ! TUAN WARRIOR !" panggil seseorang yang berjalan tepat di depannya.

"Wah! Tuan Saint... " Naruto langsung bersalaman dengan Saint (masih ingat tokoh ini kan?)

"Hehehe... Sedang membantu Nona Elf ini Belanja yah (^^) ?" tanya Saint.

"Belanja ? ah... bukan-bukan !" Hinata langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak...malah aku yang belanja sendiri (-_-)" gumam Naruto.

"Hahahaha (^^) tapi keliatan nya kalian menikmati nya ..." kata Saint sambil menunjuk tangan Mereka.

"Wa!" Naruto segera melepas genggamannya. "Bu...bukan ... dia ini sebenarnya tersesat dan..."

"Sebenarnya aku tersesat ... lalu Naruto memegang tangan ku Agar aku ..."

"Hm... Aku mencium ada bau CINTA disini (^^) hahahahahaha..." kata Saint menggoda kemudian ia tertawa.

"Beneran ! aku memegang tangan nya agar tidak terpisah dengan dia..." jelas Naruto.

"Benar...Itu benar" tambah Hinata.

"Satu saja Nasehat ku untuk kalian (^^)" kata Saint.

"Ha ?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nasehat ?" gumam Hinata.

"UNGKAPKAN saja Sebelum kalian Menyesal dan rugi nanti nya (^^)" saran Saint.

"Menyesal ... dan ... Rugi" batin Hinata.

"Hei ! Dengarkan dulu ... Kau salah Paham !" kata Naruto.

"Hahahaha (^o^) sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara ... Oke baiklah ... Terusakan saja KENCAN kalian ini" kata Saint sambil tertawa.

"Kencan !?" jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"Aduuuuuuuuuuh..." kata Naruto frustasi.

"Aku Pergi dulu" kata Saint buru-buru meninggalkan mereka.

"Haaaaah~~~! Tuan Saint itu (-_-) bisa-bisa nya mempermalukan ku !" keluh Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggil Hinata. "Terima Kasih ..."

Naruto menoleh padanya, heran. "Terima kasih untuk apa ?"

"Karena sudah membantuku sampai sekarang... aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mu" jelas Hinata.

"(^^) Itu lah artinya teman ..." kata Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Iya benar (^^)" Hinata menangguk.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. "Ini ... (^^)"

"Naru?"

"Kau tidak ingin terpisah dari ku dan tersesat lagi kan ?" Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah... Iya (^^)" gumam Hinata sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Lain kali kau harus menghafal tempat ini ... agar nanti nya kau tidak merepotkan orang lagi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Narutooo!" kata Hinata sebal.

"Hahahahaha ... (^^)" tawa Naruto terhenti mendadak ketika Hinata mengeraskan genggamannya.

"ADAWW!"

**(5 menit kemudian)**

"Oke ... di sana" Naruto menunjuk sebuah pertigaan. "Kau tinggal belok kiri dan di situ Trading House nya (^^)"

"Oh...di situ yah (^^) akhirnya..." gumam Hinata lega.

"Oke .. aku Ke rumah dulu..."

"Ah... Naruto Tunggu sebentar !" kata Hinata mencegat pemuda itu.

"Ada apa lagi ? kau perlu aku Antarkan ke sana ?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan itu ... Tentang pertanyaan ku barusan itu ..."

"Pertanyaan ?"

Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

"Besok... bagaimana kalau kita Jalan-jalan sebentar dan Minum Teh atau Kopi mungkin ?"

"Hm Minum teh yah ..." Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Besok sepertinya aku tidak ada kesibukan ... sepertinya bisa (^^)"

"Benarkah !?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Yup ... kita bertemu di Depan "Trainer Lindsay" Besok siang" jelas Naruto.

"Iya ... (^^) aku Bisa kok" Hinata mengangguk.

"Oke ... Kalau begitu aku duluan yah..." Naruto segera berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"Hati-hati yah ... ^^/ "

Naruto melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik. "Yoi ..."

"Ara~ Ara~ di sini rupanya kamu Hinata (-_-) aku sempat kawatir tadi nya" ucap Kushina lega.

"Kushina... Untuk besok ... Apakah kau bisa menolong ku ?" pinta Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ara~?"

_ (Di Rumah)_

"Aku Pulang~" ucap Naruto.

"Ah! Paman ... Selamat Datang \(^o^)/ " sambut Akari.

"Di mana papa mu ?" tanya Naruto setelah menaruh belanjaannya.

"Itu ... di sana" tunjuk Akari pada sesosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa kau mencariku ?" tanya Minato heran.

"Besok ... Apakah kau bisa membantu ku ?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Membantu ?"

_.  
_

_._

"Itu pertama kalinya Ibu mengajak Ayah mu jalan-jalan" jelas Hinata.

"bisa di bilang itu awal kencan Pertama kami (^^) " tambah Naruto.

"Wah... hebat... Tapi kenapa Papa yang Pergi Belanja ?" tanya Aoi heran.

"(-_-) yang itu tidak usah Dibahas ..." gumam Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hahahaha (^^) Ayah mu memang berbakat Soal berbelanja" ucap Hinata sembari tertawa.

"Itu sih mending, daripada seseorang yang TERSESAT di Konoha Haven (^^)" sindir Naruto.

"Sayang !" kata Hinata sembari memukul pundak Naruto.

"Hahahaha (^^) "

"Terus ... Gimana jadinya Kencan PERTAMA kalian ?" tanya Aoi.

"Hm ... Coba Ayah Ingat ... Waktu itu ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. I'm talking about u

**Dragon Nest X Naruto**

**Chara milik om Masashi & Latar setting cerita milik Square Enix**

**Tentu saja, jalan cerita sebagian adalah hasil dari otak saia yang agak stress (?)**

**WARNING : OOC,Typo, bahasa tidak baku, GaJe, dll.**

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga #smirk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau Hallowen Costume ?" tawar Minato.

"Sekarang bukan hallowen (-_-)" gumam Naruto.

"Summer Costume ?"

Naruto sweatdrop. "Kau pikir aku mau kepantai (-_-)"

"Terus kau mau pakai apa untuk kencan mu dengan Hinata ?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kencan?, kami cuma minum teh dan jalan-jalan, itu saja" jelas Naruto.

"Aduh Naru, jangan pura-pura bodoh deh (-_-)" gumam Minato.

"Maksud mu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika ada Pria dan Wanita saling jalan Berdua, Itu udah termasuk dalam kategori KENCAN" jawab Minato simpel.

"Benarkah?, Artinya Hinata itu ... (*._.*)" batin Naruto.

"Ahem! ... (^^) pokoknya aku mendukung mu !"

"Mendukung apa ?"

Minato sweatdrop atas kelolaan patnernya ini, kemudian cekikikan pelan.

"Hahahaha Lupakan saja (^^)"

"Berhenti membuat ku malu (-_-)" gumam Naruto.

"Nah ! bagaimana kalau Costume School ?" usul Minato, menarik setelan yang ada di lemarinya.

"Hm...keliatan nya boleh Juga ... oke aku pakai itu"

_(Sementara itu Hinata)_

"Nah... bagaimana kalau Hallowen Costume ?" kata Kushina.

"Kushina (-_-) ini bukan Hallowen loh ..." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Jadi kau mau pakai apa ? ini udah semua koleksiku yang ada di lemari (-_-)" ucap Kushina yang masih mengacak-acak isi lemarinya.

"Setidaknya yang rada simple saja ..." pinta Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau CUTE BIKINI ? (^.^)"

Hinata terbelalak. "Kushina! tidak mungkin aku jalan-jalan dengan Naruto memakai itu !"

"Habisnya sudah tidak ada lagi pakaian yang pas untuk acara KENCAN mu (-_-)" kata Kushina sweatdrop.

"Kencan?, aku dan Naruto cuma jalan-jalan dan minum teh saja (*o.o*)" jelas Hinata.

"(^_^) itu KENCAN" kata Kushina.

"Iya benar kakak! Itu Namanya kencan (^o^)/" tambah Akari.

"Tuh Akari saja tau" Kushina melirik Akari yang duduk-duduk di dekat sana.

"Mama dan aku akan mendukung kakak!" kata Akari semangat.

"Eh ?, mendukung ? untuk apa ?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Dapatkan dia, sebelum ada wanita lain yang mengambilnya dari mu (^^)" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau itu sih ... em..."

"Itu benar kakak... gitu-gitu di masa depan paman banyak yang SUKA loh ..." celoteh Akira.

"Ha ? benarkah !?"

"Ara~ Ara~ (^^) sepertinya ada yang panik nih" goda Kushina.

"Tidak ... tidak sama sekali (._.") " Hinata memalingkan wajah.

"(^o^)" sementara Akari memasang senyum polosnya.

"Nah ! bagaimana kalau Costume School ?" tawar Kushina.

"Hm ... Terlihat bagus... aku pakai ini aja deh (^^)"

_(Siang, di depan "Trainer Lindsay")_

"Hm hm hm ..." Naruto bernyanyi kecil sambil menunggu.

"Hah! maaf aku telat (T.T)" kata Hinata ketika ia melihat Naruto.

"Ah!? tidak apa-apa (^^) aku juga baru sampai tadi..." jelas Naruto.

"Eh? kau memakai Costume School ?" tanya Hinata yang mengenali baju yang di kenakan Naruto.

"Loh ?" Naruto kaget. "Kau juga memakai Costume school !"

"KOK BISA SAMA *._.* " batin mereka berdua.

"Kushina yang memilihkan nya untuk ku / Minato yang memilihkan nya untuk ..."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa lama...

"(^^) Hahaha... ternyata..." kata Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Mereka itu (-_-) ... Bersekongkol..." gumam Naruto.

"Bagaimana? terlihat cocok dengan ku ?" kata Hinata sambil berputar.

"Hmm ... (._.) cocok sekali ..." kata Naruto. _Dan juga serasi dengan punya ku -_-_

"Kalau begitu ... kita kemana dulu nih ?" tanya Hinata.

"Rencana awal (^^) Minum teh ~" jawab Naruto.

"(^.^)"

_(Kafe Teuchi)_

"Hey.. Naruto .." panggil Hinata.

"Hm ?" sahut Naruto sembari meminum tehnya.

"Menurut mu... aku ini lemah tidak ?"

Naruto menghernyit mendengar pertanyaan muram Hinata, sementara gadis itu hanya menunduk mengamati cangkirnya sembari menunggu respon pemuda dihadapannya.

"Menurut ku tidak juga..."

"Ha ?" Hinata menoleh. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu ...?"

"Walaupun kau tipe nya itu pelupa dan ceroboh, kau masih memiliki tekad yang kuat sebagai seorang wanita..." jelas Naruto tenang sembari menyesap tehnya.

"Tekad ? sepertinya aku tidak tau kapan tekad ku datang terakhir kali (._.)" gumam Hinata tak yakin.

"Kau sudah melakukan nya waktu _itu_ (^^)" kata Naruto.

"Kapan itu ?" tanya Hinata.

"Saat Penaklukan Serpentra" jawab Naruto. "Kau menunjukan sosok wanita dengan TEKAD yang kuat dan pantang menyerah"

"(*._.*)"

"Kalau aku sih ... hanya bergerak semauku dan akhirnya merepotkan teman-temanku yang lain (^^)"

"Naru... (._.)"

"Ya jadi wajar saja Minato selalu menyebutku anak yang MEREPOTKAN dan BODOH, sudah bisa dilihat sikap ku waktu misi dulu"

"Tapi ... dengan sifatnya yang BODOH dan MEREPOTKAN itu, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan dia" batin Hinata

"Memang sulit mengubah kepribadian sesorang, ya mau gimana lagi ... ini adalah SIFAT ku (^^) terserah aku mau mengubahnya atau tidak" kata Naruto panjang lebar, kemudian dia menghela nafas sembari menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Yang kau katakan itu memang semua nya benar Naruto..." gumam Hinata. "Kau ini memang BODOH, CEROBOH, dan selalu MEREPOTKAN yang lain"

"(-_-) kata-kata mu terlalu pedas..." kata Naruto sweatdrop.

"Tapi dari sifat mu inilah yang membuat Minato, Kushina dan juga aku ... telah menjadi Teman sejati mu (^^)" tambah Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hahaha (^^) Minato dan Kushina sudah bukan berteman lagi kayaknya, soalnya mereka di masa depan benar-benar akan menikah" kata Naruto.

"Aku juga mau itu terjadi dengan ku dan Naru.." batin Hinata.

"Aku juga berharap nanti nya aku bisa memiliki Istri seperti Kushina... Perhatian, Baik dan juga Pintar Memasak (^^)" gumam Naruto.

"Kushina memiliki semua syarat untuk menjadi Istri yang baik untuk Minato" kata Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Yeah... aku juga berharap kau mendapatkan SUAMI yang Baik juga seperti Minato (^^)"

_Aku ingin itu Kau... Naruto_

"Hm ? ... Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

"Ah!?" Hinata sedikit kaget. " Iya ... maaf aku melamun lagi (^^") "

"Hilangkan kebiasaan melamun mu itu (-_-)" gumam Naruto.

"Eh... Naru ..."

"Hm ?"

"Untuk saat ini .. apakah kau belum memikirkan untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidup ...?" tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu ?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ah!? kau tidak suka yah ... Maaf (T.T)" Hinata menunduk.

"Hm (^^) jika aku mencari seorang pendamping hidup.. aku harap orang nya itu seperti kamu" jelas Naruto tanpa ragu.

"(*o.o*)"

"Hampir memiliki kesamaan, BODOH, CEROBOH dan MEREPOTKAN (^^) ya mungkin itu masih sulit bagi ku untuk mencari tipe seperti mu" ucap Naruto sembari nyengir.

_Tidak...aku sebenarnya juga ingin._

"Kalau kau mau tipe pria seperti apa ... ?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"A-Aku !?... Kalau aku ..." Hinata salah tingkah. _Aku ingin pendamping hidup ku adalah kau, tapi aku masih belum siap dengan jawaban mu nanti_

"Ah... maaf-maaf ... mungkin aku salah bertanya (^^) sebaiknya kita habiskan teh ini dan Pulang secepat nya"

"Iya (*._.*)"

_(MALAM, Perjalanan Pulang)_

"Terima kasih ... Tuan ... nona, silakan datang lagi nanti" kata staff cafe tersebut ramah.

"Ini" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan nya. "Kau tidak ingin tersesat lagi kan ?"

"Ah iya (^^)" kata Hinata yang tanpa ragu merangkul tangan Naruto.

"Oh iya ... bagaimana kalau kita ketempat Favorit ku ?" ajak Naruto.

"Tempat favorit ?"

"Yup (^^) tempat dimana aku selalu mendapat ketenangan"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah (^.^)"

**(Depan Gerbang Hemalte Port, Air Mancur)**

"(*o.o*) Waaaaahhh...!" kata Hinata terkesima.

"Bagaimana ? Lumayankan ? setiap malam kalau ada waktu aku selalu ke sini walaupu tempat nya rada ..."

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa Naruto..." potong Hinata sambil menggeleng, "Ini cantik sekali ..."

"Benarkah ? haha... Syukurlah kurasa tidak sia-sia aku membawa mu kesini (^^)" Naruto menghela nafas lega.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, hanya suara hewan malam serta gemericik air mancur yang mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka berdua.

"Naruto ... kau tau" Hinata mulai berbicara. "Aku berpikir tentang tipe Pria yang aku sukai"

"Wah ... seperti apa pria Idaman mu itu ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Dia orang nya selalu CEROBOH..."

"Ceroboh ?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia juga selalu MEREPOTKAN teman-teman nya..."

"Merepotkan ?"

"...Dan yang paling utama dia itu BODOH"

Naruto sweatdrop. _-_- dia sepertinya membicarakan ku_

"Itulah tipe Pria yang ingin ku jadikan ... PACAR ku nanti nya" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"(*o.o*) sepertinya kita memiliki selera yang sama yah ..." gumam Naruto.

"Tentu saja selera kita sama Naruto ..."

Naruto menghernyit heran. "Maksud mu apa ?"

"Karena ... TIPE PRIA YANG KU SEBUTKAN TADI, ... SEKARANG DIA SUDAH ADA BERADA DISAMPINGKU (^^)" jelas Hinata yang tersenyum tipis.

"Di samping mu ?" Naruto melihat sekeliling. "Mana ? mana ?"

"Naruto! berhenti besikap BODOH !" kata Hinata kesal.

"Loh kenapa ?"

"Aku sedang membicarkan mu !" Hinata dengan refleks menutup mulutnya.

"Aku !?"

"Ups.."

Naruto terbelalak. "Heeeee !?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
